


His Girl Friday

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Dad!Kane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Golden Age Hollywood, Kabby, Kabby as famous actors, Light Angst, Other, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Hollywood 1939. The Queen of the big screen, Abby Griffin, has been through a difficult year. Following the loss of her husband, her daughter has refused to talk to her; even going as far as to move across the country from her. So, when the opportunity to work again arrives with the script of Howard Hawk's new movieHis Girl Friday, she grabs it with both hands.Her agent promises that the movie is her ticket to reclaim her position as Hollywood’s elite, but it does come with a catch: her co-star is none other than the immensely popular and terribly arrogant Marcus Kane, who had been nothing more than a nuisance to her from their first meeting ten years earlier.Reluctantly, both actors agree to work together once more, but while shooting the movie they slowly discover new sides of each other, and with that new knowledge come new and unnerving feelings.





	1. To my utmost regret, we're meeting again

**Author's Note:**

> List of characters:
> 
> Abigail "Abby" Griffin - Queen of the big screen/Hildy Johnson
> 
> Marcus Kane - King of the big screen/Walter Burns
> 
> Clarke Griffin - daughter of Abby and deceased Jake Griffin
> 
> Jacopo Sinclair - head of the Sinclair agency/Abby's agent
> 
> Raven Reyes/Sinclair - Jacopo's adopted daughter
> 
> Thelonius Jaha - head of the Jaha agency/Marcus' agent
> 
> Bellamy Blake - Marcus' biological son
> 
> Octavia Blake - Bellamy's halfsister
> 
> Callie Cartwig - Abby's friend/Molly Malloy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, it's finally finished, my entry for the Kabbyfam's _Big Bang Challenge_ and I am so excited for you all to read it. This is honestly my favourite story I've ever written and I _truly_ hope that you'll enjoy reading it because I most certainly had a blast writing it.
> 
> The story is completed and dvided into 7 chapters. Updates will be on the 17th, the 19th, the 21st, the 24th, the 26th and on the 28th! Enjoy ^^

**June 1939, N Curson Avenue, Los Angeles**

_We’ll meet again. Don’t know where, don’t know when. But I do know we’ll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do. Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away._

The soothing lyrics of Vera Lynn’s _We’ll Meet again_  drift through the air as Hollywood's royalty Abigail ‘Abby’ Griffin softly hums along while being completely immersed in  _Murder on the Orient Express_  by Agatha Christie. To an outsider, her lying on a chair in the garden of her mansion, while enjoying a whiskey sour during the middle of the day, would seem like the perfect life.

Because when you looked at her life from a distance, she did seem to have it all. She was a beautiful woman, had a successful career as one of Hollywood’s most desired and respected actresses; she wasn’t called the Queen of the big screen for nothing. She had very loyal and doting fans, a beautiful and talented daughter, she lived in a gorgeous mansion and had a lively social life.

And yet, Abby has never felt so alone in her entire life. People only ever witnessed snippets from her life. They only saw glimpses of the glamorous part of it. Like pictures from premieres, or when she went out for dinner; all of those were perfectly orchestrated events.

They didn’t know about the nights she’d lay in a too big and cold bed, crying herself to sleep as she clung to her late husband’s pillow. Nor were they privy to the hours she’d spent in her daughter’s bedroom, sitting on the bed with a couple of Clarke’s drawings clutched in her hands, while tears streamed down her cheeks. Each night Abby wished that her daughter was still with her instead of across the country, or that she would at least  _talk_  to her. They had no idea about the sheer effort it took to get out of bed on some mornings or the lack of people she could  _actually_ confide in. Oh, as a Hollywood star, she had her fair share of ‘friends’, of people who loved to talk to her at parties or during dinners. People who always invited her whenever they hosted something, but in the end, most of them all wanted to gain something from their acquaintance with her. They weren’t interested in Abby, the person, only in Abby, the actress.

Taking another sip from her drink, Abby turns the page, only to halt when a shadow falls over her.

“Good afternoon Abby,” a voice calls out before sitting down on the chair next to her.

As she puts her book down and turns her head, she’s greeted with the smiling face of Jacopo Sinclair, her agent.

“Oh, Jacopo hi. To what do I owe this visit?” she asks as she leans forward and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“A new project actually and I’m positive that you’re going to love it. It has it all Abby. You’ve got the leading role and your character is a beautiful and sassy reporter, who doesn’t take no for an answer. The role is practically written for you. And the director, Howard Hawks, only wants you for the part. So you don’t even have to audition. You simply need to read the script and if you like it, the role’s yours,” Sinclair gushes, but Abby can tell from the way he’s avoiding her eyes that there’s something he isn’t telling her.

“That does all sound amazing, but if the role is as great as you proclaim, why do I have the feeling that you’re holding something from me?” she inquires, her eyebrow raised.

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” he tries to deflect but he can tell from Abby’s disbelieving look that he isn’t being very successful.

“Come on Jacopo, there has to be something wrong with the part. You aren’t nearly as enthusiastic as you usually are when you pitch a new project.”

“Okay,” he sighs, “You’re right. There is a minor problem.”

"Yes?” Abby gently presses on.

“It’s about your co-star,” Sinclair starts and Abby feels a slight panic coming up.

_It couldn’t be – No. It won’t. The director wouldn’t be so stupid to hire **him.** Would he?_

“Well, as long as I’m not playing opposite of Marcus Kane again, I’m sure I’ll be able to live with it,“ she nervously laughs, but when Sinclair’s face grows serious, she quickly stops.

“Jacopo!”

Noticing the warning tone in her voice, he quickly raises his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry Abby. I really am. I tried to negotiate with them, but Hawks was adamant about Kane. He refuses to hire anyone else for the part,” he reveals, his tone apologetic.

“But why? Kane isn’t the only available actor in Hollywood. There are plenty of other talented people. There is simply no way that he’s their only option. What about Cage?” Abby challenges.

“They already hired Cage for a minor role, but even if they hadn't, it’s no coincidence they want both you and Kane, Abby. They know how successful you are, both separately and together. The previous movies you two worked on together have made a lot of money and Hawks only wants the best. Besides, I know that you don’t like the man, but you two have great chemistry.”  

At that Abby can’t help but let out a decidedly unladylike snort, “Jacopo, not liking doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel about him.You know what I don’t like? Tomatoes, for example, I  _really_  don’t like those. Nor do I like the fact that journalists think it’s okay to take pictures wherever I go. However, _don’t like_ aren’t strong enough words for how I feel about Kane. I absolutely hate the man and that pompous, conceited smirk of his.”

“Abby-”

“No,” she quickly cuts her agent off, “We may have chemistry on screen, but Marcus Kane is an arrogant, self-centered jerk, who loves nothing more than to aggravate me. Honestly, what was going through Hawks’ mind when he decided to cast us together? He must know about the fall-out we had during the filming of our previous movie,” she points out.

Sinclair lets out a deep sigh, “You know just as much as I do that all directors and producers think about is the amount of money a movie will generate or how high it’ll score at the box office. They don’t care about how you personally feel about your co-stars Abby, you should know that by now. This isn’t your first movie in Hollywood. Besides, having your two names on the poster is synonymous with success. They don’t call you the king and queen of Hollywood for nothing.”

“I understand that you’re right Jacopo, I just really wished I didn’t have to work with him  _again_ ,” she murmurs, while rubbing her temples as she already feels a headache starting to come up, which happens every single time somebody brought up Kane’s name in her presence.

She has known Kane for almost ten years and she can’t recall  _ever_ liking him. From the first time they’d met, he had managed to antagonise her. Abby still remembers the first movie they’ve ever done together, namely a movie called  _An Arkadian romance_. She’d been so excited to be given the opportunity to play opposite of the already legendary Marcus Kane. Newspapers described him as one of Hollywood’s most talented actors and even though she’d been married at the time, Abby couldn’t deny that he was very attractive.

There was something about his dark, intense gaze and luscious hair that made her breath catch in her throat every time she saw a picture of him or watched a movie of his. So you can imagine how nervous she was when she finally met him, it was during their first read-through and it had been an absolute disaster. He had wandered in late, clearly hungover and he’d been brusque with everybody, ignoring her polite hello. Throughout the read-through, he kept criticising her pronunciation of the lines or claimed that she wasn’t putting enough emotion into the words. By the time they were in the middle of the script, she’d been very close to punching him in the face and storming off. And let’s just say that their working relationship hadn’t improved after that first meeting. Yet, people kept on casting them together and the public seemed to love them together, even though she had absolutely no idea why. She utterly loathed the man.

“I don’t know,” she replies, her voice still coming out rather hesitant.

“It’s an amazing script, Abby,” he insists, not wanting to give up just yet. 

“I –” Abby starts, but her agent quickly cuts in.

“You get to throw stuff at Kane’s face,” he exclaims, unable to suppress a tiny smirk when she swiftly closes her mouth and a calculating look appears on her face. 

Taking one big sip from her glass, she sets it down on the table beside her chair before holding out her hand, “ _Fine_! Hand me the script.”

A broad grin emerges on Sinclair’s face and he quickly hands her the script, “Thanks, darling, you’re the best. Please, take your time with it. And as I’ve mentioned earlier, you don’t even need to audition. If the role appeals to you, let me know and it’s yours. Filming will start in two months.”  

“Okay, I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”

“Great, well I’m off, I still have some things to settle, not to mention that it’s Diana’s party tonight and my presence is apparently _obligatory_ ,” Sinclair states while getting up from the chair and the look he’s throwing at Abby doesn’t go unnoticed by her.

“Oh, is that tonight? I’d completely forgotten about that,” she replies, trying to sound surprised because the truth was that Abby hadn’t forgotten about the party, but she had no intention of making small talk with Diana Sydney of all people.

Sinclair rolls his eyes, “You’re not fooling me, Abby, I’ve known for far too long. I know that Diana isn’t your favourite person, but leaving this house might do you some good. When’s the last time you went out? Enjoyed a party? Talked with someone else other than me or Callie?” He inquires softly, knowing fully well that ever since her husband had died a year ago, she’d been very withdrawn.

“Jacopo you know how I feel about Diana," she sighs.

“Please, Abby. Do it for me. I promise you don’t have to stay long. Just have a glass of champagne, enjoy some of the nibbles and mingle a bit. Besides Raven is going to be there as well, so you’ll have someone to talk to,” he softly proposes.

At the mention of Sinclair’s adoptive daughter, Abby perks up. She did love spending time with Raven, the girl always managed to make her laugh.

“Alright, I’ll accompany you two. But just one drink,” she firmly declares.

“That’s absolutely fine by me. I’m so happy that you’re coming along. I’ll have a car pick you up around 7?”

“Yes, that’ll be fine,” Abby agrees.

“Great, I’ll see you tonight then,” Sinclair replies before giving her a quick hug and taking his leave.

Abby watches him take off, and she already feels a stab of anxiety at the prospect of leaving the house later tonight. Realising that she already gave her word, but that she’s still got some time before she needs to get ready, she lies back down and opens the script.

It’s time to find out if the script was as great as Sinclair had proclaimed it to be, and more importantly if it was worth spending time with Kane.

* * *

“Ah, Marcus, I’m glad that you were able to come down to my office on such short notice,” his agent states, welcoming him into his office.  

Marcus merely shakes Thelonius’ hand before settling down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Whiskey?” the man inquires as he pours himself a glass.

Marcus wants to say yes, but he’s supposed to have an early dinner with Octavia and Bellamy at his house in less than half an hour, so he friendly declines the offer.

“No thank you, Thelonius. You mentioned something about a script?”

“Ah yes,” Thelonius begins before sitting down behind his desk, “It’s a new project by Howard Hawks, so you know it’s going to be good. Howard would love for you to be the leading actor and you don’t even need to audition. Simply read the script and if you like it, it’s yours,” he reveals.

“But?” Marcus counters.

“The pay’s absolutely terrific and Howard, as you know, has an excellent reputation,” the other man continues, ignoring Marcus’ interruption.

“Thelonius I can tell that there’s something you’re not telling me. Just tell me instead of postponing it,” he states while leaning back in his chair.

“Why would there be anything wrong? It’s a leading role in a movie directed by a popular and talented director and you’ve already played opposite of your co-star. ”

“And just who exactly is my co-star?”, Marcus inquires, his brow furrowing when the man in front of him takes a rather large gulp from his glass.

“Thelonius?” Who is she?” He presses, even though he already has a faint idea whom it is. There’s only one actress that could elicit such a reaction from his agent.

“It’s Abigail Griffin,” Thelonius gruffly replies, internally wincing at the dark look that flashes across Marcus’ face.

“You know what, I’ve changed my mind about the whiskey. Pour me a large one,” he commands while picking up the script that’s in front of him.

If this role means spending time with Mrs Abigail  _look at me, I’m so perfect_ Griffin, he’s definitely going to need it. While waiting for his drink, he reminisces about meeting her for the first time. He’d already been a slightly bigger name in Hollywood when Thelonius had managed to get him a leading part in the movie  _An Arkadian Romance_ by Clarence Brown. Abby Griffin had still been pretty unknown at the time, but she’d been described as a rising star. As always in order to prepare to work with someone new, Marcus had watched a previous work of hers, namely the musical  _Mount Weather,_ her first leading role.

From the first second she had appeared on the screen, he’d been captivated by her beauty and apparent talent. She had the voice of an angel and the figure of a goddess. The way her curls framed her flawless face or how she managed to convey an array of emotions just by giving someone a look left him speechless. She’d intrigued him and he couldn’t wait to work with her. Unfortunately, she’s proven to be less charming in person than on the screen. When he had offered some advice during their first read-through, she’d bristled and refused to listen, even though he clearly had more experience in the business than she had. For some reason she’d taken a dislike towards him, constantly criticising everything that came out of his mouth, deliberately going against his advice and suggestions.

He’s broken out of his reverie when his glass of whiskey appears in his line of sight.

“Here you go, Marcus. Now, I realise that there’s tension between you and Mrs Griffin and your previous collaboration ended on an  _uhm_ rather tense note,” Thelonius starts, patently ignoring Marcus’ muttered utterance of  _that’s putting it mildly_ , “But all your previous movies have scored amazingly at the box office and the public loves seeing you two together on the big screen. Please read the script before you say no to this project,” he pleads.

Downing his drink in one big gulp, he takes a deep breath but eventually gives his agent a small nod. “Fine, I’ll try to read it as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Marcus. I promise you won’t regret it,” Thelonius promises, “I’ll see you tonight at Diana’s?”

At the reminder of his invitation to Diana Sydney’s party, an involuntary groan escapes his lips. That woman was always trying to seduce him by practically throwing herself at him and he was getting tired of constantly having to turn her down.

“You will, but I’m telling you Thelonius, the minute she starts getting handsy again, I’m leaving!” Marcus assures him. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m having dinner with Bellamy and Octavia, so I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” he continues as he rises from his seat.

The momentary flash of irritation that crosses Thelonius’ face at the mention of the Blake siblings doesn’t go unnoticed by Marcus. He knows that his agent doesn’t approve of him taking them under his care because he fears it may cause a scandal if word gets out that he’s Bellamy’s biological father. They’ve managed to keep it out of the papers so far, for which Marcus is eternally grateful. Not because it would potentially harm his career, but for his son’s and Octavia’s sake. He had already let the boy down before by not being there for him, never mind that he’s been oblivious to his son’s existence, and he wasn’t going to let both him and his sister down again, not after everything they’ve been through.

“Well, give them my love and I’ll see you tonight,” his agent replies before escorting him to the door.

Marcus has barely put one foot out of the building when calls of - “Marcus! Marcus! Over here, over here" - resonate through the air.

He's nearly blinded by the numerous camera flashes going off as he throws a grimace in the general direction of the journalists. Being followed by photographers had to be one of the worst parts of his job.

He honestly didn’t understand why him leaving a building was such an interesting event that about a dozen of people were taking pictures of him. Thankfully, his car is waiting in front of Thelonius' building and his driver swiftly opens the car door, letting him slide into the vehicle.  

As soon as his driver has taken his place behind the wheel, he asks, "Where to sir?”

“Home please.”

"Would you like some music, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." 

_So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know. Tell them it won’t be long, they’ll be happy to know. That as you saw me go, I was singing this song._

"Could you turn the volume up, please," Marcus softly requests, a content smile gracing his lips as he closes his eyes and lets Vera Lynn's lyrics wash over him. 

* * *

Abby had only been at the party for less than an hour and she was already exhausted by all the socialising. So far she had managed to dodge Diana’s intrusive questions, but only _barely_. She’s currently sipping from her second glass of champagne and standing by herself in a far corner.

“Well, you look like you’re enjoying yourself,” a female voice laughs.

Recognising the voice, Abby turns around with a genuine smile on her face. “Raven! I’m so happy to see you. It’s been too long,” she exclaims before pulling the younger woman into a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you too Abby,” Raven replies, returning the embrace just as enthusiastically, before leaning back and letting her eyes wander over the other woman’s outfit. “And you’re looking absolutely stunning as usual. Too stunning to be standing here on your own, I might add.”

Abby rolls her eyes at the smirk on the girl’s face, “Thanks, Raven, but I think I’ve had my fill of talking to people for this evening. There are only so many insincere condolences a woman can possibly endure. Not to mention to countless date offers I've received, some from married men,” she comments, realising that a degree of bitterness had crept into her voice, but she's feeling too tired to even attempt to hide it.

Raven gives her an understanding nod and a gentle hand squeeze. “They’re all idiots, besides you’re standing next to the most important person at the party anyway,” she adds with a grin, successfully managing to elicit a weak chuckle from Abby.

“I won’t tell your father you said that,” she teases.

“Since he’s the second most important person, I don’t think he’ll mind,” Raven quips back.

Abby lets out a small laugh as she takes another sip of champagne, "Oh, hush Raven! I have missed you. How long are you staying with your father?”

“Weeeell,” she starts with a grin, “I’ve actually decided to stay in Los Angeles because you’re looking at the new intern at Sinclair’s acting agency,” she proudly proclaims.

“No! Really Raven? That’s great news. I’m positive that you’re going to do an amazing job as an agent, you practically grew up being surrounded by actors and actresses,” Abby congratulates her and her heart's filled with pride for the girl standing in front of her.

“I just hope that you know that it’s going to be rough because not everyone will be as supportive and enthusiastic about your father’s decision to train you. Unfortunately, a lot of people are still under the silly impression that women aren’t capable of doing the same job as men,” she adds, as she wrinkles her nose in distaste.

“Oh, I know, trust me. There already have been some complaints, but neither my dad or I care. Besides several of his clients have already promised that they wouldn’t leave,” Raven admits with a shrug.

“Well, not that this will surprise you, but I’m not going anywhere either,” Abby reassures the girl.  

“You’re right, that doesn’t surprise me at all,” Raven acknowledges and they share a laugh.

“So my dad has told me about the new project he proposed to you, and more importantly the actor you’ll be acting opposite,” she mentions, trying to sound casual but the glint in her eyes betrays her.

"Has he also told you that he had to convince me to even  _read_ the script? You know how much I dislike Kane,” Abby remarks, while gracefully accepting a new glass of champagne from a waiter and watching with a raised eyebrow as Raven accepts one as well.

“What? I'm 21. Don’t worry, I’m not planning on getting drunk, I'll just have the one to celebrate my new position. No need to worry,  _mother_ ,” Raven jokes, only to sober up when a pained expression dances across Abby’s face.

“Oh Abby, please forgive me. I didn’t mean to sound insensitive,” the girl apologises, but Abby merely shakes her head and gives Raven a quick hand squeeze.

“It’s okay, Raven.”

“She still hasn’t called you? Or replied to any of your letters?”

“No, she hasn’t.My mother assures me that she’s doing fine and that she’s taking art classes, but she still refuses to come to the phone whenever I call,” Abby softly replies, and she hates how shaky her voice sounds.

Just as Raven opens her mouth, another person stops at their table.

“Miss Sinclair, Mrs. Griffin,” a very familiar voice drawls.

Clenching her jaw, Abby briefly closes her eyes in order to prepare herself, before turning her head and coming face to face with nobody other than the bane of her existence, Marcus Kane.

She really should have stayed at home.

**_*A couple of minutes earlier*_ **

Marcus is leaning against the bar while nursing his third whiskey. He had barely set a foot into the garden when Diana had materialised next to him, wasting no time in embracing him and giving him a peck on the cheek. After talking for a couple of seconds, Thelonius had mercifully stepped in, and while complimenting Diana on her outfit he had guided her away from him and Marcus hadn’t wasted any time in marching towards the bar. Which brings him to present, namely him gazing at the rest of the partygoers with a disgruntled look on his face, he’s practically itching to leave. He’d rather be spending the evening at home, reading Octavia a goodnight story or playing chess with Bellamy.

Instead, he’s stuck at this party, wearing an expensive suit, while being surrounded by Hollywood’s elite. Truth be told, even though Marcus realises that coming to parties like this is mandatory when you’re working in Hollywood, especially as a popular actor, he hated them. Out of all the people present at the party less than ten people were actually interested in talking to him about things that _actually_ mattered. The rest merely came for the open bar, the free food and the opportunity to flaunt their jewellery, their expensive clothes or their latest conquest hanging on their arm.

Gazing at the crowd once more, his eyes abruptly stop when he hears  _her_ laughter. Eyes narrowing, he turns his head towards the sound and sure enough, there she is, the queen of Hollywood, looking absolutely stunning in a simple yet breathtaking golden dress. Although Marcus is not sure if the dress would be as mesmerising on somebody else than it is on her.

_Probably not._

She might be the most frustrating woman he has ever met, but he can’t deny that Abby Griffin is beautiful. Infuriating, definitely, but there’s simply something about her that draws him to her. He just can’t stay away from her. Whether it’s working with her, trying to rile her up during parties or watching her movies, he almost  _needs_ her to be in his life in one form or another. Which is a fact he doesn’t like to linger on.

Making a decision, he quickly drains his tumbler before straightening his suit. A smirk firmly plastered on his face, he starts to make his way over to where Abby’s standing.

_Let’s see how long it takes this time for her to turn that charming shade of red._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


	2. How I loathe you....or so I thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments so far. You can't imagine how pleased I am about this. The fact that you're loving this story means everything to me. But I'll stop talking now and let you read the second chapter, where our darlings will finally interact.....whether they want to or not

As usual, on the first day of shooting a new project, Abby arrived early at the studio. The two months between her accepting the script and today passed in almost a blink of an eye. Raven’s return to L.A. had definitely helped. The young girl practically dragged her out of her house on _several_ occasions, stating that her self-imposed confinement had come to an end, she’d make sure of it. And she most certainly had. During the past two months, Abby had finally started to _enjoy_ life again. Of course, she still mourned the loss of her husband and the pain she felt from the separation with her daughter hadn’t lessened, but she rediscovered her love for music by going to concerts or her love for nature by going on long walks. 

Giving the woman who’s sitting behind the reception a polite nod, Abby makes her way towards the room where the read-through will take place. As she arrives at the door, she briefly pauses and takes a deep breath, preparing herself because on the other side of the door _he_ will be there, Marcus Kane. She hasn’t seen him since the night of Diana’s party which suited her just fine. While taking one final deep breath, she pushes the door open and immediately relaxes when it becomes clear that he hadn’t arrived yet. With a relieved sigh, she makes her way over to the craft services table for a cup of coffee, only for a big smile to appear on her face when she notices a woman who’s already sitting at the table.

“Well hello, stranger. I didn’t know you were back in town,” she jests.

The woman in question looks up with a dazzling smile. “Abby!” Callie exclaims while she cheerfully rises to her feet and embraces her. “I’ve only returned two nights ago. But let me have a good look at you girl. It’s been far too long.”

Abby leans back from the embrace with a smile. “It certainly has been. You’ve got a part as well?”

Callie gives her an affirmative nod. “I have, it’s only a small one, but I don’t mind. Now I’m most happy to see that you’re looking much better than the last time I saw you. I bet that Raven dragged you out of the house?”

Both women take a seat and Abby laughs. “She certainly has. How did you know that Raven’s back?”

“Uhm - Jacopo might have mentioned it in one of his letters,” Callie softly murmurs, appearing nervous all of a sudden and unable to look Abby in the eyes.

“It’s Jacopo now is it?” she teases, chuckling when a slight blush appears on Callie’s cheeks.  

“He’s a kind man Abby.”

“Oh, I know that Callie. I’m merely teasing you,” she assures her friend while giving her a hand an encouraging squeeze. “And I’m honestly ecstatic for you, it would bring me great joy of seeing two of my closest friends being happy together. _Truly_ ,” she adds and Callie replies with a beaming smile.

“Good morning ladies, you two are looking absolutely delectable, _as usual_ ,” a new voice calls out.

Both women turn their heads just as Wallace Cage enters the room with a smug smile on his face.

“Wallace,” they cordially greet him, but when he simply gets a cup of coffee and sits down in a chair far away from them, they both let out identical relieved sighs.

Wallace may be a great actor, but he was an arrogant and overbearing man.

_Speaking of which._

While taking a sip, Abby observes how first Marcus and then Jaha enter the room. Intently following them with her eyes, she misses the calculated and knowing look Callie gives her.

Marcus takes a seat on the opposite side of the table and their eyes lock.

“Griffin.”

Abby would be lying if she claims that his greeting didn’t surprise her. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, she curtly replies. “Kane.”

He merely responds with that half-grin that endlessly annoys her.

“Well, I see that things haven’t changed in my absence between the two of you,” Callie teases with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Breaking eye contact with Marcus, Abby turns towards her friend and she rolls her eyes after taking a brief look at the grin that’s firmly plastered on Callie’s face.  

“Please don’t start that again Callie. There is absolutely _nothing_ between us.”

“Of course there isn’t,” her friend replies with a small grin before taking a sip from her coffee.

* * *

“How dare you! This conversation is over!" Abby hisses as she rises from her seat, ignoring the startled gazes from the other occupants in the room. She only has eyes for Marcus, but _not_ in a good way.

“Excuse me, but I need some fresh air,” she states before purposely striding away, refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

She can hear a pair of footsteps following her and even though she _hopes_ it’ll be Callie, she knows that it’ll be  _him._

“Don’t you walk away from me. We’re not done here,” Marcus seethes.

Turning around so she can face him, Abby’s eyes flash with anger.

“Excuse me? Who do you think you are? If I say that a conversation is finished, you don’t get to state otherwise,” she fumes as she clenches her hands into tight fists. “I’m not someone you can boss around.”

When Abby spots an empty room to her right, her gaze flickers back to him.

Quickly glancing around, she makes sure that they’re alone in the hallway before grabbing a fistful of his jacket and dragging him into the room.

Stunned, Marcus can’t do anything else but to wordlessly follow her. Through widened eyes, he watches how Abby swiftly closes the door before locking it.

“What on earth are you doing?” He blurts out.

"How dare you insinuate that I'm not professional? Have you even looked at yourself? Because I'm not the one who showed up _hungover_ during our first read-through."

"Why are you still hung up over that? That was 10 years ago. Are you ever going to let it go? Honestly, what is it that you expect me to do? Apologise? Do you seriously want me to say sorry for something that happened 10 years ago? Is that what you want?" Marcus wonders, his voice taking on an incredulous tone.

"That would definitely be a start," 

"Well, I do apologise for hurting your delicate senses with my impolite behaviour 10 years ago. I'd also like to express my sincere regret for wanting to be a supportive co-star when I gave you some pointers during the read through. But of course, it was wrong of me to think that the great Abigail Griffin would ever need pointers or tips from someone like me."

" _Supportive_? _Pointers_? You can't be in earnest. You uttered criticism every time I opened my mouth. Nothing I said was good enough for you! So don't you dare twist it around and put the blame on me," Abby cries out. 

As Marcus watches her, he takes a second to let his gaze wander. Her eyes are flashing with anger, there's a blush on her cheeks and her chest is heaving. When his eyes lock once more with hers, a single thought flashes through his mind:  _want to know how her lips taste._

Taking aback by the turn his thoughts had taken, he takes a small step backwards. 

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?" Abby snaps. 

"I -"

Noticing the flabbergasted expression on her co-star's face, she lets out a mirthless chuckle. "Don't tell me that Marcus _I always know what to say Kane_ is actually speechless? And all because of little old me? Are you sure that you don't have any helpful pointers for me? I'm only asking because I do not want to embarrass you with my poor acting skills. But then again, if I embarrassed you that would definitely fuel your hate for me, so there's that," she scoffs. 

"I don't hate you," Marcus softly murmurs. So softly that Abby has to lean in closer. 

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"I said that I don't hate you," he retorts in a raised voice. "Trust me, hate is the furthest thing from my mind when I think of you." 

Whatever she expected as a reply, this definitely wasn't it. With widened eyes, Abby opens and closes her mouth without any words slipping from between her lips. 

"Kane, I-" 

He quickly raises a hand and cuts her off. "Forget it. I'm already late for a meeting. But don't worry, I understood everything perfectly. Good day,” he stresses before turning around, unlocking the door and striding from the room without sparing Abby another look.

* * *

"Sinclair's agency, this is Raven Sinclair, how may I help you?" 

"Raven, it's me," Abby mumbles into the receiver. 

"Oh Abby, hi. How are you?" The girl replies, her voice shifting from business to a more warmer tone.

"Honestly, I don't know.”

"What do you mean you don't know? Did something happen?" the younger girl presses, some worry creeping in her voice.

"Not exactly. I mean - can you perhaps -" Abby stammers, not knowing how to properly explain how she’s feeling. She doesn’t even know _what_ she’s feeling.

"Abby, what in the world has happened? Are you alright? Does it has something to do with Clarke?"

She shakes her head until she realises that Raven can’t see her. "No, it has nothing to do with Clarke. Or anything really. It’s just Kane messing with my head and pushing my buttons. _As usual._ "

"Say no more. I'll be at your place in 30 with a bottle, _or two._ How does that sound?" Raven proposes.

"Sounds exactly like what I need. Thanks Raven," she replies with a relieved sigh.

"No problem at all Abby."

* * *

“Oh, before I forget Marcus. A mister Jordan called earlier, looking for you," Octavia informs him before taking a bite from her dinner.

At the mention of that name Marcus snaps his head up.  "Did he leave a message?"

The girl shakes her head. "No, he merely said that it was urgent and if you could call back as soon as possible.”

Marcus furrows his brows, wondering why Jack would be calling him.

After a couple of seconds, Bellamy pipes up. "Isn't your lawyer's last name Jordan?"

"It is."

"Do you think it has something to do with adoption?" the boy softly presses.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure it'll be nothing. There’s no need to worry. I promised you two that I'll take care of you. You two will never be alone anymore and I mean that." Marcus assures both siblings. “I’ll call him immediately after dinner.”

"Can we stay with you while you’re making the call?"

Marcus opens his mouth, ready to refuse them, but as he takes in their scared faces, he softens his gaze and nods.

"Of course. But you'll both have to finish your dinner first. That includes your vegetables Octavia, don't think I haven't noticed you putting them on your brother's plate," he comments in a semi-serious tone, but his eyes are twinkling with amusement. Especially when Bellamy chuckles at his admonishment and Octavia sticks out her tongue.

As Marcus watches the siblings squabble, a soft smile appears on his face. At the sight of his soon to be children, he feels his heart swell with affection. 

_Is this how it feels to be a father? To feel fatherly love?_

He has barely put down his cutlery when Octavia jumps up from her chair. “I’ve finished, even my vegetables! Are you going to call your lawyer now?”

Realizing that postponing the call isn’t an option, he nods and rises from his seat as well. “Alright, let’s go.”

They all make their way towards his study and the siblings sit down on the couch while Marcus takes place behind his desk before dialing his lawyer’s number.

“This is Jasper Jordan speaking," a young voice answers as he picks up the phone.

"Hello Jasper, this is Marcus Kane. Can I talk to your father please."

"Oh, hi Marcus. Of course, I'll go get him." comes the reply.

"Thank you."

He hears how Jasper puts down the receiver and calls for his father. It doesn’t take very long before the phone’s picked up again.

"Marcus, good evening. I'm glad that you called back so quickly,” the man starts.

"Evening Jack. Octavia mentioned that there was an urgent matter you wanted to discuss?" 

"Ah yes," Jack replies before clearing throat. "It's not good news, I'm afraid."

Marcus can feel a wave of panic coming up.

“What do you mean?” he prompts, making sure that his voice remains calm because the siblings are attentively listening to every word that comes out of his mouth.

"Apparently Octavia's father still has a living relative, namely an aunt in Louisiana. So legally Octavia should stay with the aunt since they’re related and you aren’t,” his lawyer explains.  

"They have never mentioned her to me,” Marcus frowns.

“I don’t think they’ve ever met her. She’s already an older lady.”

“What would happen with –“ Marcus starts, but he falters when he notices the siblings’ intense gazes.

“Jack, give me a moment please.”

“Of course.”

Marcus covers the receiver with the palm of his hand. “I know that I told you two could listen in, but I need to continue the conversation alone.”

"Why? What's happening? If it's about us, we've got a right to know and listen," Bellamy challenges but Octavia tugs at her brother’s hand.

"Let's go, Bellamy. I'm sure that Marcus will tell us when he’s done." 

“Yes, I promise,” he reassures them.

Bellamy continues to stare at him before giving him a curt nod and the siblings quietly leave the room.

Taking a deep breath, Marcus puts the receiver back against his ear. "I apologise Jack, the kids were listening in."

"Not a problem Marcus."

"So what if – in worst case scenario, Octavia does have to go and live with her aunt in Louisiana. What will happen to Bellamy?"

"Well, since the boy’s almost 18 and you’re his biological father, so he’ll stay with you,” Jack clarifies.

Even though Marcus is relieved to hear that, he also realizes that this will mean a separation for the Blake siblings.

"You can't possibly separate them, Jack. Octavia is all that Bellamy has left and vice versa. He’s been taking care of her since the day she’d been born," he passionately claims.

“I might not have another choice, Marcus.”

“Is there absolutely nothing I can do? Write a letter? Give the woman money? Anything?” he presses. He made a promise to those kids and he’ll do everything in his power not to break his promise.

"You may always try with the letter. I’ll reach out and contact the aunt. I know that this is a setback Marcus, but I assure you that I’ll do everything to keep them under your care,” Jack swears.

"I know you will Jack, and I can’t thank you enough for that. Alright, thank you for calling. I’ll inform them,” Marcus sighs while rubbing his temple. This isn’t a conversation he’s looking forward to, at all.

“No problem. And good luck.”

After exchanging good buys, Marcus puts the phone down. Feeling defeated, he drops his hand into his hands, eyes clenched shut as he tries to bite back the sob that’s rising from his throat.

_He can’t lose them. He just can’t._

Hearing footsteps approaching, he quickly straightens himself and clears his throat just in time before Bellamy barges in, Octavia behind him.

“So what did your lawyer say?” Bellamy asks, his posture tense and his voice sounding very impatient.

"Apparently you aren’t Octavia’s only remaining family. Your stepfather still has an aunt who lives in Louisiana.”

“And? We’ve never met her,” the boy retorts.

“I know that, but there might be a chance that Octavia will have to go live with her because they’re related,” Marcus mentions.

Bellamy’s eyes widen in shock. “What, why? You can’t do that.”

“Unfortunately, it’s legally possible.”

"And what would happen to me?" his son presses.

"You'd stay with me,” Marcus confesses.

"And leave O behind? Never!" Bellamy cries out while jumping from his position on the couch.

"I know Bellamy. And it won’t come to that. My lawyer is going to do all he can do to make sure that won't happen," Marcus tries to reassure the boy, but he can tell that it isn’t working.

"You promised you’d take care of us,” the boy counters, an accusatory tone creeping into his voice.

"I do realize that and I will tr-“ Marcus starts, but Bellamy quickly cuts him off.

"You’re just like the rest. Come on O. I promised to help you with your homework,” he exclaims before storming off.

The girl looks torn between following her brother or staying with him. She gazes at him with her big grey eyes, but when her brother calls her name again, Octavia gives him a final look before leaving the room.

She has barely closed the door before Marcus collapses in his chair, his heart is thudding against his ribs and he’s feeling rather dizzy.

_He needs to get out of the house. And he needs a drink._

Scrambling up, he throws on a jacket and storms out of the door, all the while ignoring Octavia's outcry of his name.

* * *

“Another one,” Marcus orders while motioning the bartender to pour him another glass of whiskey.

As he waits for his refill, he can’t help but scoff at himself.

_Why was he even here?_

Three months ago, he didn’t even know he had a son. He wasn’t aware of Bellamy and Octavia Blake’s existence and look at him _now_. Sitting alone in a bar on a Tuesday night, drinking god knows how many whiskeys.  

_Pathetic!_

This is exactly why he doesn’t let people into his life. This is why he has built walls around his heart. Why he’s okay with being portrayed as an aloof and career driven person. At least then he knows what to expect from people and he doesn’t get hurt.

But then again, as memories of Octavia hugging him or Bellamy coming up to him and asking for advice or him teaching the boy how to play chess flash through his mind, Marcus can’t help but feel grateful for the sibling’s presence in his life. He never thought he’d _ever_ be a father. He always had been afraid of ending up like his own father, but ever since those two had shown up at this door, they have not only enriched his life but they’ve also given him a new sense of purpose. Somehow they had managed to wrestle through the barriers he had put up around his heart, claiming parts of it as their own,  and he’ll do whatever it takes for them to remain under his care.

Just as the bartender puts his refilled glass in front of him another familiar face appears in his mind, and it’s Abby’s beautiful face. Frowning, Marcus stares into his glass. Since when did he think of Abby as beautiful?

 _Since the very first time you set your eyes on her._ His traitorous mind whispers.

With a grimace, he takes a large gulp of whiskey, feeling and gladly accepting the burn of the liquor as it slides down his throat. His co-star is the _absolute_ last person he wants to think about. Especially since he already had a few drinks. No good things ever came from his alcohol induced musings, particularly where Abigail Walters was concerned. For some reason, his mind always conveniently forgot about her less than appealing characteristics like her stubbornness, or her ability to rile him up with a single look. Instead, his mind focused on her obvious talent as an actress and he marvelled at her ability to convey emotions without using words. He admired her passion and commitment, she took acting very seriously and always gave every role her all. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but Marcus honestly believed her to be one of the greatest actresses Hollywood has ever known. Eventually, his mind would trail off and get stuck on her beauty. He would reminisce about how her eyes seemed to sparkle whenever she laughed or the way her curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Every time she wore her hair loose, his fingers would twitch with an insatiable desire to run them through those honey brown locks.   

Shaking his head, he takes another sip when someone addresses him.

“Kane, fancy seeing you here.”

At the familiar voice, Marcus briefly closes his eyes while taking a deep breath without even turning his head towards the person.

“Collins,” he curtly comments.

“Kane.” comes the dry reply.

“Listen Collins, it’s been a long and tiring day and I have no patience for your attempts at journalism. So please leave and take your little notebook with you.”

“Why so blunt? Can’t a man have a simple chat with another man?” The young man inquires.

“Not if the other man is a noisy wannabe journalist,” Marcus snaps back.

“You really don’t like me do you?”

“Not in the slightest, ” he mutters while taking another sip from his drink.

Collins, however, is not deterred and he calmly takes a seat next to Marcus at the bar.

“I’ll have a martini please,” Collins orders the bartender who had wandered over.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to sit down next to me,” Marcus drawls.

“Lucky for you I don’t need your permission.”

Marcus clenches his jaw but wordlessly lifts his empty glass as the bartender brings Collins’ martini. Hopefully, the man will go away if he simply ignores him. But then again, this is Finn Collins, and he isn’t the one to drop something once he’s got his mind set on something.

“So why are you sitting here all by yourself on your fourth? Or perhaps it's your fifth drink? I’m sure that there are plenty of gorgeous women who wouldn’t mind spending some time with you,” the journalist presses while taking a sip of his drink.

“That’s absolutely none of your business,” Marcus snaps and he feels himself getting agitated by the other man's line of inquiry. 

“Or do you have one particular woman on your mind?" Collins ponders, biting back a smirk when he notices how Kane momentarily freezes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Marcus mutters before taking another large gulp of his drink.

"Oh come on Kane. This is what, your sixth movie together? You can't honestly expect me to believe that nothing has ever happened between you two? Abigail Griffin is a _beautiful_ woman and you two have too much chemistry for it to have remained strictly platonic,” Collins retorts, unwilling to give up so easily.

"I don't get involved with married women Collins."

"She's no longer married.” the younger man throws back at the actor with a smirk.

"Well, aren't you captain obvious," Marcus sneers as he returns his attention to his glass.  

He's _painfully_ aware of the fact that Abby is no longer married, even though she still wears her husband’s ring around her neck and he really doesn't need a reminder.

Especially not from someone like Finn Collins

"So what you're saying is that _you,_ Marcus _I can have every woman I want_ Kane have been nothing but professional in all of your interactions with someone like Abigail Griffin?" Collins states, his voice taking on an incredulous tone.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now if you don't mind, I preferred sitting here by myself."

"Oh no, this is _very_ entertaining to me Kane. Your inability of seducing Abigail strikes me as particularly funny," Collins snorts.

Marcus lets out a mirthless chuckle. "This has nothing to do with being _unable_ Collins. I simply have no interest in seducing the _great_ Abigail Griffin."

"I can assure you that if I wanted, I'd have her infatuated with me without any problems. She's not that difficult to seduce,” he casually adds.

“Are you calling her easy?" Collins presses and if Marcus had been sober, alarm bells would be going off, _loudly,_ but since his mind is muddled by whiskey he simply chuckles.

"I've seen her staring. Trust me, it wouldn't take much work on my part, but because I’m not even remotely interested, I don’t waste my time with trying to seduce her. So Collins please pay attention to what I'm about to say, write it down if that'll make you remember. As I’ve already mentioned before, and I'll explain it one final time; nothing has ever happened between us and nothing will _ever_ happen,” he insists while stubbornly ignoring the uneasy feeling that settles in the pit of his stomach at his firm dismissal of Collins’ allegations. He hopes that the other man doesn’t notice the slight quiver in his voice or the way his eyes shifted, unable to maintain eye contact. 

“Oh, do I suspect a note of self-reproach in your voice?” the reporter taunts, having caught the way Marcus’ grip tightened on his glass as he denied feeling something for his co-star.

“I can assure you that you’re entirely mistaken. Abigail Griffin is the last woman I’d ever want to court. She may be alluring and physically stunning, but she and I could never work. She’s too opinionated and far too stubborn for her own good.”

“Not to mention _damaged_ , ” Collins coolly points out while taking a sip.

Marcus immediately whips his head around, his eyes narrowing when they lock with those of Collins. “Excuse me?”

“What?" The reporter frowns. "It’s not like I just spilled some grand secret. We all saw how badly she reacted to her husband’s death. She was hysterics for weeks. Refusing to leave her house or accept party and dinner invitations. I mean, even her daughter couldn’t stand staying in the same house with her. How long did it take for her precious daughter to move across the country and away from her? One month? Two? Rumour has it that little Clarke has broken off all manners of communication. No phone calls, no telegrams or letters, nothing. Admit it Kane, Abigail Griffin is damaged goods.”

A rush of hot fury flows through his veins at the offhand and insulting manner in which Collins talks about Abby. Before he knows it, Marcus has pressed the reporter against the bar, his hand grabbing a fistful of the younger man’s shirt. A hush has fallen over the bar, but Marcus pays the other patrons no mind and keeps his gaze trained on Collins.

“What did you just say?” He asks, his voice sounds oddly calm and cold, but there’s an underlying tone of anger and Collins seems to pick up on it, because his eyes widen and he gulps.

“I have no idea what gave you the impression that you’re somehow allowed to speak about Abby in the way you just did, but this will be the last time you’ll ever do so. As for your disrespectful and offensive statements, you will refrain from talking about her as _damaged goods._ Abigail Griffin is a person, who deserves to be treated with respect. She has been through some difficult times. Her husband’s death was nothing more than a tragic accident and it's only natural that she grieved his death. As for her daughter, I don't know why exactly Clarke left L.A. and went to live with her grandparents, but I'm positive it wasn't because of a lack of motherly love."

“You know, for someone who claims to dislike her, you’re being awfully protective of your precious co-star,” Collins exclaims while shoving Marcus backwards.

He willingly lets go of the reporter’s shirt and lifts an eyebrow.

“My personal feelings towards her don’t change the fact that Abby has a deep love for her daughter. I might disagree with her most of the times, but that does not make her a bad person. Nor does that mean she’s a bad mother and for you to insinuate otherwise is simply insulting.”

“And I’m sure that this is just your _platonic_ opinion of her?” Collins snaps back, his face getting red with indignation at being handled so roughly.

“You know what Collins? This conversation is over,” Marcus claims before pulling out his wallet and placing a stack of bills on top of the bar. “This should be more than enough for my tap. The gentleman over here will pay for his own drink.”

Without sparing Collins another glance, Marcus turns around and walks off. By refusing to look back, he misses the calculated look that crosses the report’s face. Nor does he notice the smirk which is plastered on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapter:
> 
> Falling silent, Abby stares at her hand that's now trapped between Marcus' chest and his hand. She can feel the thumping of his heart beating beneath the palm of her hand. 
> 
> “What are you doing?” Abby asks as she tilts her head so she can look him in the eyes and she hates how breathless her voice sounds.
> 
> Physical contact wasn’t something that was a part of their relationship and it only happened when they were in front of the cameras.
> 
> _Until now._


	3. Imagination is crazy, it makes me want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IT'S A DAY EARLY BUT I HAVE _no_ self-restraint

During their lunch break, Abby picks at her food as she watches from the corner of her eyes how Marcus is studying his script in a very serious manner. As expected, he was sitting alone at a table while the rest of the cast were all paired off in little groups situated all over the cafeteria.

"He may be an ass, but he at least he’s an attractive ass," Callie casually comments while observing Marcus as well before as taking a sip from her coffee.

Abby swiftly glances down at the script that’s lying next to her lunch, hoping that her friend and fellow cast member hadn’t noticed how she'd been observing him. “Well, you’re definitely right on the ass part.”

Callie rolls her eyes at her long time friend. “Oh come on Abby, I know you don’t like the man, but you have to admit that he’s attractive.”

Abby closes the script and shrugs. “If he never opened his mouth, then  _maybe._ But unfortunately, I’ve heard him talk too many times to be blinded by those eyes, his smirk or that curl."

When Callie replies with a mischievous smirk, Abby realises what she had inadvertently let slip and inwardly curses. 

“You noticed the curl huh?”

Abby feels her cheeks flush and she lets her gaze wander over to where Marcus is sitting only for him to look up from his script at the same time. As their eyes lock, neither of them glances away. Not wanting to be the first one to look away, Abby raises an eyebrow at him and in response, he narrows his eyes only to turn his head when somebody calls for his attention.

It’s probably childish of her, but Abby can’t help but feel like she won the exchange.

“I’d probably faint if he ever looked at me the way he looks at you.” Callie teases while fluttering her lashes in a dramatic fashion.

“You mean with absolute contempt?” Abby deadpans.

“I can assure you that was most definitely not a look of contempt. It looked more like desire to me.”

At that Abby can’t help but break out in laughter. The idea of Marcus Kane of all people looking at her with something akin desire was simply ludicrous.

 _Or was it? Have you forgotten the incident that had happened a couple of weeks ago when you two were in that empty room? Have you forgotten the intensity of his gaze or the way he muttered that he could never hate you?_ Her mind whispers and Abby feels flustered while recollecting the heat in his eyes.  

Clearing her throat, she pushes back those memories and puts on a fake smile. 

“Oh Callie, I needed a laugh. Thank you for that,” she giggles before rising from her seat when one of the runners, Murphy stops next to their table and informers her that she's expected in hair and makeup.

As Abby makes her way over she doesn’t notice the soft look that Marcus throws at her, but Callie does. Rolling her eyes, she picks up her cup of coffee before taking another sip. “Oblivious idiots, the both of them.”

* * *

“So have you always wanted to work in the movie industry, John?” Abby inquiries as they’re walking.

The boy in question falters in his step and gives her a confused look. “How do you know my name?”

“I always like to know the names of the people I’m working with. Why have I said something wrong? Don’t you like being called John?”

He shrugs. “Nobody has ever made the effort of using my first name before, never mind learning it. They usually yell out Murphy, ‘hey runner boy’ or some other  _creative_ nickname,” Murphy sneers, his tone akin it perfectly clear just how he feels about being treated like that.

“Yes, they can be very  _charming_ when it comes to nicknames,” Abby retorts. “The number of times I’ve been referred to as  _doll, doll face, sweetheart_ or  _sugar_ are endless. Once a man called me a  _hot dish,_ but let’s just say he won’t make that mistake ever again.”

When Murphy raises an eyebrow in response, she chuckles before clarifying, “It’s not one of proudest moments but I  _accidentally_ spilled my entire bowl of soup in his lap, claiming  _now that’s what I call a hot dish!”_

The boy’s eyes widen, but Abby thinks that she can spot a gleam of admiration in them.

“You may call me John Mrs. Griffin,” he states after a couple of seconds and Abby feels both a sense of affection for the young man, as one of accomplishment because she gets the feeling that he doesn’t let a lot of people call him by his first name.

“Thank you, John. You may call me Abby,” she offers with a smile and Murphy gives her a small nod.

“Here we are Mrs. Gr – I mean Abby,” he corrects himself as they come to a halt next to a trailer.

“Thank you, John.”

Just as she’s about to open the door, Murphy says, “Ever since I was about eight I’ve wanted to become a director, so that’s why I’m a runner. I’m still learning more about the process of directing a movie.”

“A director? That’s wonderful news. I’m sure you’re more than capable of achieving it on your own, but if you want I can give you the number of a couple of people I know who might be able to give you some advice or help you out,” Abby proposes.

“Why would you do that for me? I’m just a runner and you’re well  _you.”_ He wonders while gesturing towards her, looking slightly confused.

“Because you seem like a capable young man -,” she explains, “and since it’s almost impossible to get very high in this industry without having at least some connections, I’d like you to offer my help. That’s all. I don’t expect anything in return.” She adds when the young man continues to give her a slightly suspicious look.

After a couple of seconds, Murphy must realise that she’s being sincere because his lips quirk in a barely there smile before giving her a small nod. “Thank you, Abby, I’ll keep that in mind. Now you’re expected back on set in about an hour.”

When her makeup is done and her hair’s the only thing that’ll need some touching up, Abby more than happily closes her eyes as she listens to the latest travel story of her hairdresser, Luna. Abby has no idea how she does it, but even while recounting something as mundane as a car ride Luna manages to soothe her. It must be her calming voice or the way her accent rolls from between her lips.

“And you’re all done,” Luna states, causing Abby to open her eyes and take a look at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair’s rolled in curls and pinned to her right so that all her hair falls over her right shoulder. Luna has already pinned her hat, which is tilted to the side.

“Oh, that’s beautiful Luna, thank you so much.”

“Not difficult when you’re working with such wonderful hair as yours,” Luna retorts with a wink.

Abby rolls her eyes, but there’s an amused smile playing on her lips.

“Still, you worked your magic on me yet again,” she insists, causing Luna to give a dramatic bow and they share a laugh.

When a knock resonates on the door, Abby gracefully rises from her chair. “That’ll be my cue. Thanks again Luna.”

“You’re welcome. You go and dazzle everybody with your talent,” the hairdresser winks. “And try not to glare too much at Kane.”

“Very funny, but I’ll try to contain myself,” Abby retorts before walking out of the trailer. It was time to face the cameras....and her co-star. 

* * *

Marcus rises from his seat before stopping beside her, blowing out a ring of smoke while staring at the ground, “Sorta wish you hadn’t done that, Hildy”

Abby raises an eyebrow, looking confused, “Done what?”

Marcus elaborates, “Divorced me. Makes a fella lose all faith in himself. Gives him a – almost gives him a feeling he wasn’t wanted.”

Abby puts a hand on his back and gives him a comforting, albeit slightly patronising pat on the back, “Oh, now look, junior – that’s what divorces are FOR!”

“Look Hildy, I only acted like any husband that didn’t want to see his home broken up.”

“What home?” Abby cries out.

“What home? Don’t you remember the home, I promised you?”

Abby doesn’t even dignify that with an answer, she merely scoffs.

Marcus rolls his eyes and sits down next to her, “We’ve got something between us nobody can change.”

Abby purses her lips, “Hmm, I suppose you’re right in a way”

Marcus jumps up,  “Of course I’m right.”

Abby replies, her eyes soft as if recalling a fond memory, “I am fond of you, you know.”

Marcus reaches out and places one of his hands on her shoulder, “Atta girl!”

Abby taunts, “I just wish you weren’t such a stinker.”

“ **And cut.** ”

Abby immediately breaks eye contact and moves away.

The director steps onto the set, “Good job. How about we try the next part? Starting from your line about being the one proposing, Abby. Is that alright?”  

“Of course,” Abby replies by briefly meeting his gaze.

With a nod, the director steps back and both she and Marcus get back into position.

**“And action.”**

Abby asks in an incredulous voice, “I suppose I proposed to you?”

Marcus smirks, “Well, you practically did, making goo-goo eyes at me for two years until I broke down.”

“ _Oh Walter_ ,” he gushes, impersonating Hildy with a slightly higher voice.

Marcus continues still in Hildy’s voice, “And I still claim I was tight the night I proposed to you. If you had been a gentleman, you would have forgotten all about it. But not you!”

Abby clenches her jaw in anger before picking up her purse and hurling it towards Marcus, “Why, you-“

Marcus manages to duck and avoid getting hit with the purse easily, “You’re losing your eye. You used to be able to pitch better than that.”

**“And cut.”**

“Great job, you two. Let’s pick it up at Hildy’s giving more information about her fiancé Bruce.” Howard exclaims.

“Okay, on your marks, and action.”

Abby gazes at Marcus’ back.  “He’s an insurance salesman. That’s a good, honest business, isn’t it?’ she wonders.

Marcus shrugs, but he refuses to turn around and look her in the eyes. “Oh, certainly, it’s honest. It’s also adventurous, it’s romantic. Listen Hildy, I can’t picture you being surrounded by policies, policies, ....”

Abby jumps from her position on the table. “I can, I can, and I like it, what’s more. Besides, he forgets the office when he’s with me. He doesn’t treat me like an errand boy either, Walter. He treats me like a woman.”

Feeling slightly insulted, Marcus quickly turns around. “He does, does he? How did I treat ya, like a water buffalo?”

Abby rolls her eyes and takes a step into his direction. “I don’t know from water buffalos, but I do know about him. He’s kind and he’s sweet and he’s considerate. He wants a home and children.”

“Sounds more like a guy I ought to marry. What’s his name?” Marcus asks while looking her in the eyes.

“Uhm, Baldwin. Bruce Baldwin.”

At the utterance of the name, Marcus frowns. “Baldwin, Baldwin. Oh, I knew a Baldwin once. A horse thief in Mississippi. Couldn’t be the same fella, could it?”

Watching his smug smirk, Abby’s eyes narrow in annoyance. “You’re now talking about the man I’m marrying tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?? As soon as that?” Marcus exclaims, looking entirely surprised that she would be getting married so soon.

**“And cut.”**

Howard walks onto the set and stops in front of them.

“That was excellent, but Marcus I was wondering if you would try to be a bit more taken aback by the fact that Hildy’s already marrying Bruce tomorrow. Alright?”

Marcus merely replies with a nod and in response, Howard smiles before walking off set again.

“Alright, here we go again. And action.”

When the director finally calls it a night several hours later, Abby immediately steps away from Marcus’ embrace and the kiss they'd been filming. His close proximity and the smell of his cologne were making her feel light-headed among other things she really didn’t want to further examine. She can’t shake off the way his firm chest felt beneath her fingers, the subtle movement of his muscles, or how they’d been so closely pressed against each other that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and the thudding of his heart beating beneath the palm of her hand.

Shaking her head, Abby walks off the set and gathers her stuff. She was feeling proud of herself, she had after all managed an entire day of filming without punching her co-star in the face. She’s about to walk out the studio when, alas a familiar voice calls her name. With a sigh, she reluctantly halts and takes a deep breath before turning around.

_What does he want now?_

_“_ Yes?” She sighs, not caring that he can surely tell that she’s not looking forward to this conversation.

“I was wondering if we could perhaps go over tomorrow’s lines.” Marcus proposes when he stops in front of her.

“Why?” She counters with a frown.

“Because I want to make sure we’re on the same page with how the characters interact.”

“Oh? You don’t want to wait until tomorrow so you can correct me in front of everybody? That’s a change.” Abby scoffs. It’s been a long day and she’s not interested in spending another minute in his presence. Not when she had all of these conflicting emotions coursing through her. All she wants is to go home, have a drink and take a bath.

At her tone of voice, Marcus’ eyes narrow in annoyance. “Listen, I’m only trying to be considerate over here. If we do this now, tomorrow’s shooting will go more swiftly and efficiently.”

“Considerate? You? I’m sorry, but during all the time we’ve known each other you’ve never acted  _considerate_  towards me.”

“Oh, so it’s all my fault now? Because as I recall you haven’t been very accommodating either. And that’s putting it mildly.” Marcus grunts while taking another step in her direction until they’re so close he can smell her perfume.

“I beg your pardon? During our very first meeting, I was polite and friendly, while you..." She starts, but Marcus quickly cuts her off.

"Here we go again with our first meeting!" he sighs, "I was what?" 

"You were unpleasant, unmannerly and essentially rude," Abby snaps while pushing slightly against his chest, only to let out a startled gasp when Marcus captures her hand with one of his own.

Falling silent, Abby stares at her hand that's now trapped between Marcus' chest and his hand. She can feel the thumping of his heart beating beneath the palm of her hand. 

“What are you doing?” Abby asks as she tilts her head so she can look him in the eyes and she hates how breathless her voice sounds. She tells herself is has nothing to do with his close proximity, but everything with the anger she’s feeling towards him.

“I –” Marcus stammers, a frown appearing on his face as if he has no idea what possessed him to reach out either.

Physical contact wasn’t something that was a part of their relationship and it only happened when they were in front of the cameras.

_Until now._

It happens so quickly, but Abby swears that his gaze wanders towards her mouth before he tenses and abruptly drops her hand. Taking a step backwards, Marcus clears his throat.

“Never mind, there’s still plenty of time for us to go over our lines tomorrow,” he states while avoiding her gaze at all cost.

“But you just said that-”

“And now I’ve changed my mind. Looks like you’re right about me after all. I’m not that considerate,” Marcus bluntly counters before turning around and walking towards the exit.

Abby can’t do anything else than to watch him leave, still in a slight daze as she tries to process what just has happened.

* * *

“Absolutely not. That’s far too dangerous,” Marcus announces with his arms folded across his chest.

“Bellamy said –“ Octavia starts, but he quickly cuts her off.

“Your brother is no longer the person who will make these kinds of decisions. You’re living under my roof now, so you’ll listen to me. And in my opinion taking horseback riding lessons is simply too risky. You might fall and get hurt, or even worse. I will not allow it,” he firmly declares and he can tell that it’s not the answer the girl had hoped for.  

“Why do you even care if I get hurt? You’re not my father,” Octavia exclaims before running up the stairs and slamming the door of her bedroom closed.

Feeling a headache coming up, Marcus lets out a breath and turns around to where Bellamy’s sitting at the table. To his credit, the boy has the decency to at least appear sheepish. With a shake of his head, Marcus takes a step into his son’s direction only to come to a halt when the doorbell rings.

“We’re not done with this conversation,” he informs Bellamy, who simply rolls his eyes but remains seated.

Marcus swiftly makes his way over to the front door. “Yes, how can I  – what are you doing here?” He exclaims when he comes face to face with nobody other than Abby.

Great, that’s just what he needed today. Spending more time with Abigail  _a walking headache_ Griffin. As if filming for 10 hours straight wasn’t enough.

“Good evening to you too Kane. Do you mind?” Abby implores as she gestures in his direction before gently brushing past him and into the house without even waiting for his reply.

 “I – no –what?” he stammers, as he watches her saunter into his house with a slightly dumbfounded expression on his face.

_What the hell just happened?_

Immediately closing the door, Marcus makes his way back to the living room, where Abby already has taken a seat on the couch as if she owned the place. Bellamy throws the visitor an amused look before rising from his seat.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Marcus asks when the boy tries to leave the room.

“You’ve got company and I don’t want to intrude. Besides, I still got some homework I need to finish,” he shrugs, trying to sound casual and polite but Marcus knows that his son is trying to avoid the conversation.

“Fine, you can leave for now, but we are going to talk about this later,” Marcus stresses.

“Whatever you say,” Bellamy smirks before giving Abby a polite nod and leaving the room.

Marcus watches his son leave the room with a sigh and briefly closes his eyes. By doing so he misses how Abby watches the exchange with a mixture of amusement and curiosity.

“What have I gotten myself into?” He softly mutters while rubbing his temples.

“I don’t know. What have you gotten yourself into? Who’s the boy?” A voice to his right implores.

Startled, Marcus turns his head and his eyes widen at how close Abby is. She’s practically standing next to him. She must have gotten up from the couch and walked towards him without him even noticing.  

“He’s my son.”

Abby’s eyes widen almost comically and Marcus can’t suppress the small smile that appears on his face. He can’t believe he finally managed to leave the  _great_ Abby Griffin speechless.

“I didn’t know you even had a son,” she frowns.

“Well, until four monts ago, neither did I,” he reveals, his smile widening when Abby continues to stare at him.

“Listen, I don’t know about you, but today has been very tiring and I need a drink. And from the expression on your face I can tell that you can use one too. So what kind of drink do you want?” Marcus asks as he walks towards his bar.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Abby replies while settling down on the couch again.

“Whisky? Neat?”

At the surprised tone of his voice, Abby lifts an eyebrow. “What? You don’t think a woman can drink whisky?”

“That’s not what I was thinking at all. You just don’t seem like the kind of person that likes whisky,” Marcus confesses while grabbing two glasses and a bottle.

“Oh? And what kind of drinks do  _you_ think I like?” Abby questions.

“I don’t know. Something fruity?”

Abby  snorts. “And that’s another example of how you obviously don’t know me.”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” Marcus frowns while offering her a glass and taking a seat next to her.

“Exactly what I said. You make assumptions about me, false assumptions I might add. I can’t stand fruity drinks. They’re way too sweet.”

“Oh, and I’m supposed to believe that you have never been wrong about me?” Marcus wonders. 

“Well, obviously I have because I never thought of you as someone's father,” she points out.

Even though he realises that Abby didn’t mean to sound so dismissive of him being a father, he can’t help but feel a flicker of hurt at her tone.

Grimacing, he takes a large sip from his glass. “Yes, well, I am.  But why are you here? Because I don't want to sound impolite, but that’s not how we work. I mean, in all the years we’ve known each other, we don’t make social calls. We don't show up at each others house. Besides, I don’t think that you came all the way to my house to talk about the long day we had.”

Abby takes a sip of her whisky. “I actually wanted to talk about our earlier discussion. I don’t like the way we left things.”

“You never had a problem with it before. Neither have you ever felt the need to visit my in my house.” Marcus frowns while gazing at her.

As she breaks eye contact and lets her gaze wander, Abby shrugs. “I had people I could go home to before, and I no longer have that option. Besides, do we even know why we argue about every single thing? Because I don’t and to be honest, this game we play, it’s tiring and I don’t know if I can keep it up. We’re going to be stuck with each other for the next several months and I would like to see if we could at least be civil with one another.”

He gazes at her for a couple of seconds before deciding to take a chance and he extends her his hand. “Hi, I’m Marcus Kane and sometimes I act like an arrogant jerk.”

By looking at the smile that appears on Abby’s face, he knows that he made the right decision.

“Nice to meet you, Marcus. My name’s Abby Griffin and I’ve been known to be very stubborn,” she replies while shaking his hand.

“Well, what’s bothering you about our earlier fight?” He asks while taking a sip of whisky.

“Oh, that can wait,” she waves the question away. “I’d like to know more about the son you didn’t know about until four months ago.”

Marcus sighs while leaning back against the couch. “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Not a chance,” Abby smirks while turning her body towards him.

“Fine, I’ll tell you all about it. But first, we’re going to need a refill. Same for you?” He asks while getting up from the couch.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright.”

With a small smile, he refills their glasses. He can’t believe he’s actually thinking this, but Marcus’ glad that Abby turned up at his door tonight.

* * *

Since that night, things change on set, the atmosphere is more amicable. When Abby and Marcus aren’t in front of the cameras, they try to either have lunch or they're rehearsing their lines together. After work Abby can occasionally be found at Marcus’ place, helping either Bellamy or Octavia with their homework or simply having dinner with the Kane family. Of course, they still have the periodic fall-out or discussion, but now instead of glaring and giving each other the silent treatment like they used to, they now try to talk it out.  

The other cast and crew members can’t help but notice the change in dynamic between the two leading actors. It doesn’t take long before the first rumours started to surface as well, not that either of them pays any attention to it. They’ve been active in Hollywood long enough to realise that working in the movie business goes almost hand in hand with rumours and gossip. They also know that whatever they do, the rumours won’t stop so they simply ignore them and continue working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for the next chapter:
> 
> When her eyes stay on his lips, he can feel his breath catch in his throat.
> 
> _Could it be?_
> 
> Deciding to take a leap of faith, Marcus rests his forehead against hers. “You have no idea how long I’ve been yearning to feel your lips against mine,” he whispers, their faces so close that their breaths intermingle.


	4. My heart aches for yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all _so much_ for the kudos and comments! Love you all

Marcus is going over tomorrow’s lines while enjoying a drink when suddenly screams resonate through the house.  

_Octavia!_

Dropping the script, he jumps from the couch and rushes towards the hallway and up the stairs, nearly running into Bellamy who’s also on his way to his sister’s bedroom.

They both share a shaken look before the younger man opens the door and the sight that awaits them breaks his heart. Octavia is sitting up on the bed, with her legs pressed against her chest and rocking slightly forward while tears keep running down her cheeks.

Just as he takes a step forward, ready to enter the room, an arm stops him. Marcus throws Bellamy a confused look, but the younger man simply shakes his head.

“She won’t let you touch her when she’s like this. I’ve tried reaching out, but she’ll only yell at you before shuffling away and curling up in a little ball.”

“Does this happen a lot?”

Bellamy shrugs. “Before we came to live here it happened a couple of times each month, but this is only the second time it has happened since moving in with you.”

“The second time? Where was I the first time?” He questions, not remembering Octavia ever crying out like that. 

“Oh, that was – uhm the night you went out drinking after that phone call from your lawyer, Mister Jordan,” Bellamy mutters, his gaze trained on his feet as he’s unable to maintain eye contact.

Marcus winces and he takes a tentative step into the boy’s direction before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry Bellamy. I should have been there for you two instead of leaving without saying anything.”

“It’s okay, you came back and that’s what most important. And you’re still fighting for us, so -,” the boy shrugs.

“Still. I’m never leaving you two  _ever_ again like that okay? Whenever something’s wrong, I want to be there for both you and your sister.” Marcus earnestly promises while giving Bellamy’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

“Now are you sure there’s nothing we can do for Octavia?” he presses while glancing towards the girl, who’s still crying and shaking. 

“I don’t think there is.” The boy sadly comments.

But as Marcus listens to Octavia’s cries, he's still trying to think of a solution. He simply can’t stand in the hallway and do  _nothing._ For a second he thinks of calling his mother, but she’s currently in Florida and besides her, there wasn’t really anyone he could ca-

_Abby_

Of course! He nearly hits himself for not thinking of it sooner. He could call Abby, she would surely know what to do.

Letting his hand drop from the boy’s shoulder, he throws Bellamy a reassuring nod before making his through the hallway, down the stairs until he’s standing next to the phone. But as he moves to pick up the horn, his hand hovers about it, and he hesitates. It’s almost 11 pm, surely Abby will be already in bed and he doesn’t want to wake her, but Octavia needs her,  _he_ needs her. So before he can change his mind, he dials her number and anxiously waits for her to pick up.

“Hello?”

Her voice sounds sleepy and Marcus curses himself for disturbing her. “Abby hello. I’m so sorry for disturbing you so late, but I didn’t know who else to call,” he apologises, his voice taking on a slightly frantic tone.

Which is something Abby seems to pick up because she quickly retorts. “Marcus, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“It’s Octavia. She had a nightmare and she won’t let either me or Bellamy console her, but she won’t stop crying. And I’m at my wit’s end, I don’t know how- I mean, I can't simply just let her cry. But how am I - ”, he explains, but he trails off.  

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” She resolutely states and Marcus’ shoulders sag in relief.

“Thank you, Abby.”

“No problem Marcus. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

He’s pacing in the hallway when he hears a car pulling into the driveway. Too agitated to wait for the doorbell to ring, he immediately opens the door and watches how Abby gets out of her car, clad in a pair of jeans, a shirt and some flats, before quickly crossing the short distance to his door.

She wordlessly enters the room and doesn’t hesitate to take off her coat before following him into the living room.

“Thanks again for coming and I sincerely hope I didn’t wake you.”

Abby merely waves his apology away. “Don’t worry about it, Marcus. Where’s Octavia?”

“She’s still in her room, it’s the second one the right, but I’ll walk with you.”

Giving him a nod, she puts her coat down on a chair before following him up the stairs until they reach the door of the girl’s bedroom where Bellamy’s currently leaning against the opposite wall. At the sight of Abby, Bellamy scrambles up and Marcus can tell that the boy’s relieved that she’s here.

“Mrs. Griffin, hello. Thank you for coming.”

“No problem Bellamy and please, do call me Abby. Now, how about you try to get some rest yourself and I’ll make sure Octavia calms down?”

He’s reluctant to leave and that hesitation is visible on his face, but after Abby reassures him a second time that she’ll let him know if anything changes, Bellamy flashes her a thankful smile before going back to his room.

Marcus watches his son leave before returning his attention to Abby, who has entered Octavia’s room. She ever so gently sits down on the bed and he’s too far away to hear it, but she murmurs something to the girl who doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around the older woman. Abby’s clearly caught by surprise, but she returns the embrace and shuffles further onto the bed so the girl can snuggle closer. Sensing his presence, Abby gives him a small nod and even though it pains him that he can’t help Octavia, but knowing that she’s in excellent hands, he gently closes the door and makes his way down to the living room.

_And now he waits._

After what feels like an eternity he can hear footsteps on the stairs and Marcus puts down the book he’s reading, or rather  _attempting_  to read and just as he’s risen from his position on the couch, Abby walks into the room looking rather pale and tired.

Alarmed Marcus takes a couple of steps into her direction. “Are you alright?”

She gives him a weak nod in reply. “Octavia’s sleeping. I stayed until I was sure she wouldn’t wake up again, but I’m confident that she’ll sleep until tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you again, Abby, I don’t know what I would have done without your help.”

“I’m sure you would have thought of something Marcus. You’re already being an attentive and caring father and it's clear that Octavia adores you just like -,” she stops talking when her voice starts to quiver.

“Abby, what-?” he takes another step closer to her, a look of concern flashes across his face, before tenderly cupping her cheek.

Without giving it any second thoughts she leans into his caress and lets the tears that had been gathering in her eyes, silently fall. He gathers her into his arms and she immediately wraps her arms around him.

“It’s all right Abby, I'm right here. You're going to be alright." he softly murmurs, trying to calm her down, "What's wrong? You can tell me?"

“Oh Marcus, I’m so sorry. I’m such a mess right now, I didn’t mean to break down like that. Perhaps it’s best if I left. It’s already late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I’m sorry again, I—” Abby rambles, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment for her total lack of control over her emotions.

Taking care of Octavia earlier had reopened the wound on her heart left behind by Clarke. Having the Blake girl in her arms and comforting her had brought back memories of comforting her daughter after a nightmare. Abby realises that she must look like an emotional wreck, but the tight feeling in her chest keeps her from being able to properly articulate what she’s currently feeling.  

“What Abby? No no, there’s no need to apologise. Or to leave. Please tell me what’s wrong? I want to help you,” Marcus softly whispers, halting her when she tries to retreat from their embrace by pulling her closer until she’s resting against his chest.

“Does it has something to do with your daughter, Clarke? I saw the look on your face when you were holding Octavia.” He asks while gently stroking her hair and he can feel her nodding against his chest.

"When Octavia hugged me, I remembered all the times I comforted Clarke after a nightmare and for a second I almost believed I had my baby girl back in my arms. For a fleeting moment, Octavia's hair had transformed into my girl's blonde curls" Abby whimpers and Marcus can feel his heart shatter at the heartbroken tone in her voice. "I just miss her so much." 

“I know you do, sweetheart,” he replies, the term of endearment slipping naturally from between his lips. “And I’m sorry that you were reminded of Clarke, I just didn’t know who else to call. I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“Oh no, Marcus,” Abby tilts her head so she can look him in the eyes, “I know you didn’t and I’m glad you called me. It means a lot that you thought of me and that you trust me enough to comfort Octavia. I’ve just been a bit emotional these last couple of days because Clarke’s birthday is coming up and this will be the first time I won’t be able to celebrate it with her.”

“Do you want to talk about it? About Clarke?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude or anything. I meant what I said earlier, we have a long day ahead of us.”

“Abby, you drove all the way over to help me, please let me do the same for you,” he softly presses.

“Alright. But I think we’ll need to sit down for this,” she eventually concedes and he reluctantly lets her go, but he quickly takes her hand and guides her towards the couch.

“Do you want something to drink? Some water? Or something else? Coffee? Tea?”

“Some water would be nice, thank you.”

Marcus promptly pours a glass which she accepts with a grateful nod. He wordlessly takes a seat next to her, but unsure if she’d like some space he makes sure he isn’t sitting too close. He shouldn't have worried because Abby promptly closes the distance between them until their legs are touching, which causes an involuntary but pleased smile to curl around his lips.

“What do you know about the night that Jake died?”

Marcus’ startled at the question because he expected that they would discuss Clarke, not talk about her late husband.

“That he died during a car crash on the way to the premiere of your previous movie while you were in the car with him.”

At his answer, she nods as if that was exactly the reply she had expected. “Jake wasn’t supposed to be in the car with me.”

Not knowing how to answer to that statement, he simply gives her a confused look.

“He’d been coming down with a cold and he wanted to stay at home with Clarke, but I managed to convince him to come along. I-”, she explains before letting out a hollow laugh, “In hindsight, it’s pathetic, but I’ve always disliked premieres because of all the press so I persuaded Jake to come along with me instead of staying in bed and that’s why he’s dead. It’s my fault that my husband’s dead. I’m the reason why my daughter has to grow up without a father.” Abby’s voice comes out as a hoarse whisper, as she feels her eyes starting to sting with tears.

Instead of uttering words that will surely do nothing to lessen Abby’s despair, Marcus cups her cheek and gently wipes away her tears before extracting the glass from her hand and setting it on the table. Abby watches his action through tear filled eyes, but he merely pulls her closer and she willingly collapses against him. Her arms instinctively wrap around his waist as her tears dampen his shirt, and she clings to him as if she never wants to let go.

“That’s why Clarke left. Why she decided to go live with my parents. She blames me for her father’s death and she’s right.” Abby croaks out while gripping his shirt between her fingers.

“It’s okay, Abby, I’ve got you. Let go, darling, I won’t leave,” Marcus soothes while rubbing a hand across her back, wishing he could take away her pain.

And Abby finally does. She lets go of all the pain and hurt she’s been carrying around for almost a year. She cries for Jake, for Clarke, for  _herself_. She lets it all out. All the heartbreak she feels. All the guilt, it finally flows out of her body. 

“You’re going to be alright Abby. I’ll make sure of it,” he softly promises, his voice wavering as he feels how her body’s wracked with sobs. Closing his eyes, he gently tightens his grip on her before dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

Marcus doesn’t know how long they’re on the couch, locked in an embrace, but he would gladly spend the rest of his life on the couch if that meant never having to leave her side. But after a while, Abby’s sobs lessen but she’s still leaning against his chest, finding the pounding of his heart beneath her ear soothing.

Eventually, she does lean back, but she doesn’t leave his personal space, it’s almost as if she’s reluctant to let go of him as he is of her.

His name tumbles from between her lips in a questioning but also hopeful manner and it takes all of his self-control not to lean forward and brush his against hers.

He’s about the mutter a reply when suddenly Abby frowns and glances to his left where his radio is silently playing.

“I love this song,” she murmurs, her gaze soft and wistful.

“Well, if you’ll do me the honours,” Marcus asks while rising from the couch and extending his hand.

“I’d love to,” she softly replies with a smile before accepting his hand and soon they’re swaying to the music in the middle of his living room.

_I have eyes to see with, but they see only you. For you have eyes that put the very stars to shame._

Marcus can't believe how perfect Abby feels in his arms. It almost feels like a part of him had been missing his entire life and now that she's  _here_ , in his arms, he's finally whole. Overwhelmed, he lets out a shuddering breath, and the movement must have startled because Abby raises her head and gazes at him, her eyes flicker between his eyes and lips. 

When her eyes stay on his lips, he can feel his breath catch in his throat.

_Could it be?_

Deciding to take a leap of faith, Marcus rests his forehead against hers. “You have no idea how long I’ve been yearning to feel your lips against mine,” he whispers, their faces so close that their breaths intermingle.

Abby’s eyes widen, but it’s the way she catches her lower lip between her teeth that makes him lose the last remaining shred of self-control he has left.

“What are you doing to me?”, Marcus murmurs, before closing the remaining distance and capturing her lips in a kiss.

The result is electrifying and a whimper escapes Abby's mouth, only to be immediately swallowed by his. Moving her hands until they're tangled in his hair, Abby loves how his luscious locks slip between her fingers. His kiss awakens a hunger, a  _need_ inside of her that had been dormant for far too long and she greedily slips her tongue between his lips, feeling a thrill of excitement along her spine at the sound of his startled gasp. Not wanting to be outdone, Marcus pulls her closer while tangling a hand of his own into her hair, finally fulfilling his desire of feeling those strands.

Their whole world is momentarily reduced to this moment, to the kiss they're sharing. Nothing else matters. The only thing of importance is the feel of his tongue sliding next to hers, of the way his body is pressed against hers or how his close proximity is making her feel lightheaded.

Abby doesn't want the kiss to ever stop. She wants to kiss him again and again and again and for as long as he'll let her. She wants to be able to kiss him whenever she wants, wherever she wants and that realisation scares her. 

_What if he didn't feel the same way?_

She forces herself to break the kiss and lean back, only to let out a soft groan at the sight of Marcus' flushed cheeks, his swollen lips and mussed hair. 

"I - I can't do this. I'm sorry," she states before taking a step backwards, only for Marcus to quickly pull her back against him. 

"Please, Abby, you must know. You must know how much I care for you," he passionately whispers.

“But that’s the problem, Marcus. I don’t know – I mean, I always thought that you hated me. I know that we’ve gotten to know each other better during the filming of this movie but look at us. Look at where we are. Standing in your living room, locked in an embrace and after just shared a breathtaking kiss and I-" Abby pauses in order to try to control her turbulent emotions.

“Before anything else happens, I need to know what this means to you. I can’t – if this is just some fun to you, my heart couldn’t handle that Marcus. Because the way you  _look a_ t me and  _are_  looking at me right now, it makes me think, it makes me  _hope_. Hope that there might be something more between us. And I – I’m a mess right now Marcus. I don’t know if I can give you what you want. I mean, I don't even know  _what_ you want from me, so how can I possibly give you anything? Not until I’ve talked things out with Clarke. I do hope you can understand Marcus.” Abby whispers, her voice trembling as she gazes into his eyes.

"Of course  I understand, Abby," he replies while brushing away the tears which have escaped her eyes and are making their way down her cheeks.

"And I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait because you're unquestionably worth it."

At that, Abby gives him a wobbly but thankful smile as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. Leaning forward until she's standing on her tiptoes, she presses a tender kiss against his lips before snuggling further into his embrace. 

_I have lips to sigh with, what else am I to do? When you have lips that fill my very soul with flame._

The way Abby clings to him, with her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, it's enough for Marcus to start feeling overwhelmed and tears are filling his eyes as well. Abby must sense something because tilts her head and presses a gentle kiss against the underside of his jaw.

“Marcus are you alright?” she softly asks, while sliding a hand upwards until she can cup his cheek.

Not trusting his voice not to break, he merely gives her a nod and leans into her caress before turning his head until he can press a kiss against the palm of her hand.  

His heart is full of love for the woman in his arms and excitement for what tomorrow might bring. 

The only thing that matters right now was how good Abby feels in his arms. It was almost as if she was made to be in his arms, she fits perfectly against his body. This moment right here; this little moment of intimacy, it means everything to Marcus and she’s all he can think of. And as they continue to sway to the music, wrapped up in each other, they are both immeasurably happy.

 _I have eyes to see with and yet when we're apart,_   _I close my eyes and see with my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _As usual a little teaser:_
> 
>  
> 
> “After last night-” Marcus continues only to abruptly stop when Abby shakes his hand off and she shoots him an angry glare.
> 
> “Don’t!” she hisses while taking a step backwards, “Don't bring up last night. Not after what you’ve done.”
> 
> “What have I done?"
> 
> “I’m talking about this,” she claims while pulling a newspaper from her bag and shoving it against his chest.


	5. Or do you simply care less for me?

Glancing at the clock for the umpteenth time, Marcus feels his agitation and worry grow.

_The reason for his distress?_

Abby was late for filming. An hour to be exact, which has never happened before. Because Abby may be many things, but she is  _never_ late. Of all the things in the world, and personal feelings aside, Marcus knows that he could count on Abby to be there on time and her absence was starting to worry him. He already made one of the crew members call her house a couple of times, pretending to be annoyed by his co-star’s tardiness, but nobody had answered the calls. Rationally, he knows that there’s presumably a logical explanation for her lateness. Perhaps she’s on her way, but got stuck in traffic. If something bad had happened, he’s certain that they would know by now, but he can’t help but feel concerned.

The fact that there’s a little voice in the back of his head whispering that Abby’s absence might have something to do with what happened last night, doesn't help either. Perhaps after having had some sleep, she regretted opening up to him or felt embarrassed about crying in his arms. Or maybe she had qualms about the kiss they shared and couldn’t bear to face him. The possibility that Abby might regret last night’s kiss causes a coil of uneasiness to twist in his stomach. Running his hand through his hair, he takes a deep breath before taking another glance at the clock.

“It’s already 9:15, this wait is killing me.  I can’t—” Marcus jumps out of his chair. “I have to get to her house. Make sure she's alright.”

He realises that it’s foolish of him to get so worked up, but he has waited long enough and it’s either going over to her house or pacing about and worrying frantically. Caring about Abby isn’t something that he allowed himself to do for a very long time, perhaps even longer than he feels comfortable admitting,  but after everything that had happened last night, he refuses to ignore his desire to rush to wherever she is, any longer. He  _has_ to know if she’s alright if she needed anything or even needed  _him._

“Whatever for Marcus? I’m sure that she’s simply stuck in traffic,”  Thelonius counters, before rising from his chair as well.

He has watched Marcus become more and more agitated by every passing second and even though he has known Marcus for quite some time now, his relationship towards Abby has always been something that the agent simply couldn’t understand. In general Marcus was a straightforward and driven person, who had his eye on conquering Hollywood by appearing in only major movies, but from the moment Abby Griffin had materialized into his client’s life, Thelonius had witnessed how Marcus slowly but surely left  behind all his common sense and reasoning skills whenever confronted with the actress.

As his agent, it was Thelonius’ mission to make sure that Marcus didn’t do anything stupid. For example, Marcus rushing over to Abby’s house, when she might have simply overslept or was stuck in traffic.

“Yes, but—“ Marcus is cut off when the door of the studio opens and Abby enters, looking visibly upset. Her hair is pulled into a messy ponytail and her eyes look red and slightly swollen, a sure sign that she’d been crying.  

“Abby! What happened, are you all right?” Marcus cries out, while quickly striding towards her and he barely stops himself from reaching out and pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I’m fine, Kane,” Abby snaps, her voice is shaky and curt and Marcus can’t help but wince at the utterance of his last name. He can’t remember the last time she had muttered his name with so much disdain, but he did know that this was a clear indication that she was, in fact,  _not_ all right.

“We’ve already lost enough time, for which I apologise. Let’s get on with filming those scenes,” she states while refusing to look her fellow cast member in the eyes as she attempts to walk past him.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You do know you can tell me?” he gently says, one of his hands reaching out and settling on her arm.

“After last night- ” he continues only to abruptly stop when Abby shakes his hand off and she shoots him an angry glare.

“Don’t!” she hisses while taking a step backwards, “Don’t you dare bring up last night. Not after what you’ve done.”

“What have I done? Abby please, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he softly pleads.

“Oh really? Have you absolutely no idea? What can I tell you about Abby Griffin? She’s a stubborn, stuck up woman who desperately wants to be charm everybody by appearing in every movie imaginable. Unfortunately, she isn’t as talented as she believes herself to be, so her attempts are rather feeble and pitiful,” she cries out, his voice taking on an incredulous tone.

“Or how about this; people need to realise that Abby Griffin isn’t the kind person we all believe her to be. Her only daughter moved across the country soon after her father’s death. Why would the girl have done that if Abby was the loving mother all the newspapers made her out to be? Perhaps the girl lacked motherly love? Doesn’t that sound familiar to you? Because those are direct quotes from nobody other than yourself!” Abby sneers as her voice cracks and tears appear in her eyes.

"Me? Are you sure? Because I have no recollection of ever saying anything like that," he counters, his brows furrowed as he tries to recall an instance where he supposedly made those statements. 

“Don’t play the ignorant fool with me. I’m talking about this,” she claims while pulling a newspaper from her bag and shoving it against his chest.

“You know Kane, I really thought that I misjudged you, but it seems like I’ve been mistaken. I honestly believed that there might be something between us that could grow into something  _more_ but after reading this? Let’s just say that the less time I spend in the same room as you, the better. I don’t care if this might harm my career, but I’m  _never_ going to do another movie with you ever again,” Abby enunciates in a brusque manner, her eyes flashing with anger.

“Abby, I’d like-”

She quickly cuts him off by raising a hand, “Please don’t.”

Before Marcus has the time to open his mouth, Thelonius appears beside them, having watched them argue from a distance, but he decided to put an end to it.

“Are you two ready? You both have a busy schedule today, in case you have forgotten,” he lectures, ignoring the furious look the both of them are giving him.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Abby tersely replies, “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go and get changed,” she proposes before walking towards the direction of the wardrobe as she deliberately ignores both men, Marcus in particular. 

* * *

“Quiet on the set! Is everybody ready? Okay, take your places, and one, two, three,  _action_ ,” Howard, their director, calls out.

The moment the camera starts rolling they’re no longer Marcus and Abby, but they’re Walter Burns and Hildy Johnson.

Abby stops right in front of him, personal space be damned. “Listen to me, you big bumble-headed baboon –“

Marcus swiftly cut her off. “I’ll make it thirty-five bucks and not a cent more.”

“Watler, are you gonna listen?”

“But good grief, how much is that other paper gonna pay you?” He cries out as he runs a hand through his hair in an agitated manner.

Abby looks like she wants to shake Marcus. “There isn’t any other paper.”

“Oh! Well, in that case, the raise is off. You go back to your old salary..,.” Marcus retorts.

“Walter, I want to show you something. It’s there,” she calls out while shoving her hand in his face. “It’s a ring. Take a good look at it. Do you know what it is? It’s an engagement ring. I tried to tell you right away, but you would start reminiscing. I’m getting married Walter, and I’m also getting as far away from the newspaper business as I can get.”

“What?”

  
“I am through, Walter.” Abby sighs.

“You can marry all you want to, Hildy, but you can't quit the newspaper business. I know you, Hildy. I know what quitting would mean to you. “It would kill ya.” He explicitly claims.

“That’s not true. I want to go someplace where I can be a woman.” Abby counters while shaking her head.

“You mean be a traitor.”

 **“** A traitor? A traitor to what?”

“A traitor to journalism. You're a journalist, Hildy,” Marcus explains, his tone filled with exasperation.

“A journalist?  Hell, what does that mean? Peeking through keyholes? Chasing after fire engines? Waking people up in the middle of the night to ask them if Hitler's gonna start another war? Stealing pictures off old ladies? I know all about reporters, Walter. A lot of daffy buttinskis running around without a nickel in their pockets and for what? So a million hired girls and motormen's wives I'll know what's going on. Why-... Golly, what's the use? Walter, you-you wouldn't know what it means to want to be respectable and live a half-way normal life. The point is, I-I'm through,” she carefully enunciates.

**“And cut.”**

The director, Howard, steps onto the set, “That was good, but I’d like to redo it. Could the both of you put more emphasis on the fact that you two can’t stand each other?”

“Oh, I think I’ll be able to do that,” she assures him with a glint in her eyes and Marcus takes an involuntary gulp.

“Okay, take your places again!”   

The second the director calls cut and announces that they’re done for today, Abby runs off the set and Marcus immediately follows her.

“Abby, wait -” he starts, but Abby doesn’t look back, she merely continues to walk towards the exit.

Marcus is aware that the entire crew is staring at him, so he clenches his jaw and before taking a step forward, but before he can, a hand wraps around his arm and he turns around to come face to face with Thelonius.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not going to let her leave with talking things out. That article she read, something’s wrong with it, because I’ve gone over it and while I faintly remember some of the things I’ve said, the stuff she accused me of, I never uttered,” Marcus explains.

“I’m sure you can always talk it out tomorrow Marcus, right now we have to leave or we’re going to be late for your photo shoot.”

“I don’t care about a photo shoot Thelonius,” he retorts, dismissing his agent.

“Marcus, as your agent, I advise you against following Abby. This is your career we’re talking about,” Jaha insists.

“Let go of my arm,” Marcus orders, his voice stern, which shocks Thelonius because Marcus has never even raised his voice to him, so he immediately backs off.

“Whatever is the matter with you? I don’t even recognise you anymore,” his agent huffs, looking and sounding extremely frustrated. “First you took in those two orphans and now you’re following Abby like some pathetic puppy. This isn’t the Marcus Kane that signed his contract at my agency all those years ago. The Marcus Kane I know doesn’t have time for children. He’s focused on working, on earning money and becoming famous. He isn’t weakened by sentiment!”

Marcus narrows his eyes and takes a step towards the other man. “Careful Thelonius, you’re treading on thin ice here. Those children you so eloquently referred to as orphans are my son and his sister, and I’m planning on adopting Octavia since she’s still under 18. So if I were you, I’d talk about them with a bit more respect. As for your remark concerning my changed behaviour towards Abby, it has become clear that I’ve misjudged her in the past and that’s all you need to know,” he rebukes.

Jaha scoffs. “Taking those kids in will damage your career and they'll only slow you down. And I realise that Abby’s easy on the eyes, but in the end she’s expendable. Listen, if you want to have some fun with here, be my guest, but I’m sure that there are younger and less damaged women waiting in line for an opportunity to be with you. Why do you think I ordered that reporter, Finn, to exaggerate some of the things you’ve said to him? Starting something with Abby would be bad for your career, which means that it would be bad for my agency,” he surmises, in such a matter-of-fact manner, as if he has done nothing wrong.

“You knew about the interview? And you twisted what I said, while being extremely drunk I might add, into blatant lies?” Marcus fumes, not believing his ears.

“Of course I knew Marcus, I’m your agent. Did you really think that someone would interview you without my permission?”

If you ask a group of people to name one thing about Marcus Kane, I’m sure you’ll get many things as an answer, not all of them positive, but violent isn’t one of them. And yet, as he glares at his agent, at the man he has known for over 20 years, he feels a sudden rush of anger taking control of him and without giving it any second thought, he curls his hand into a fist before raising it and swinging it towards Thelonius’ face, until it connects with the man’s nose with a satisfying crack.

Thelonius yelps out in pain and takes a bewildered step backwards, a hand cupping his nose in order to stop the blood from dripping on his blouse, “What the –”

“You’re going to listen to me, and you’re going to listen very carefully. You are not to speak of or to either Bellamy or Octavia  _ever_  again. Neither are you allowed to come to my house. If you do show up, I’ll have you escorted from my property by the police. As for your comments about Abby. If I even hear about you saying anything like that ever again, I’ll break more than just your nose, do I make myself clear?” He threatens, waiting until Jaha gives him a small nod, his face still grimaced in pain.

“Congratulations Thelonius, you just lost me as your client,” he ends before turning around and storming off.

_One way or another, he will make up it to Abby._

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Marcus collects all of his courage and knocks on the door.

“Yes, how can I help you?” a voice calls out while opening the door, only to fall silent when it becomes clear who’s on the other side of the door.

“What you doing here?” Raven wonders, looking confused but also angry.

“I need your help”

“And, pray tell me, why should I help you? Because I received a very distraught Abby this morning and she was completely shattered by a newspaper article, in which you were exceedingly blunt in your opinion about her,” she comments accusatorily.   

“That article is the reason why I need your help,” he starts, “I realise that I messed up. Tremendously so. And I know that it’s absolutely no excuse, but I was drunk during the interview and I had no idea that we were on the record. It has also come to my attention that Jaha gave the reporter instructions to twist my words and even make stuff up. I know that this looks bad and that it doesn’t look like it, but I do care about Abby and hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do. So please Raven. I’m desperate for your help,” Marcus pleads.

Raven is slightly shocked by the sight in front of her. She has never seen Marcus Kane so distressed or hopeless.

“What’s the reporter’s name?”

“Finn. Finn Collins,” he replies.

Her eyes narrow at the name, she knows Finn all  _too well_ and she knows that he’s the type of person who wouldn’t hesitate to fabricate stories in order to sell more papers.

“Fine, what do you need?”

“Do you have Clarke’s address?” He asks

“Why?”

“Because I know how much the separation from her daughter hurts Abby and I just want her to be happy,” he explains matter-of-factly.

A  small smile appears on her face, “Why don’t you come in?”

His shoulders relax almost imperceptibly and he gives her a thankful nod before entering the office and following her towards the desk.

“So what’s the plan?” Raven inquiries as soon as they’re seated, coming straight to the point

“To be completely honest, I haven’t thought that far ahead. Perhaps I can convince her that her mother misses her terribly and that all she wants if for her daughter to come back home?” he shrugs.

Raven merely hums. “How much do you know?”

“Truthfully, not a whole lot. As you’re aware until four months ago Abby and I weren’t exactly on friendly terms, but ever since we started filming this movie, we’ve been growing closer and she started opening to me and last night-” he trails off mid-sentence as memories of how she clung to him while crying, how he comforted her, the tender kiss they shared, flash through his mind.

“Last night?” Raven prompts, but she doesn’t look particularly looking curious, it’s almost as if she already knows what happened.

“Well, I’m sure that you already know what happened last night, ” he retorts, trying to gauge what the girl knows and by her responding smile, his suspicions are confirmed.

“I do know from Abby. But before I decide to help, I’d like to know what it meant to you. Because even though you want to do this and you seem like a decent guy, Abby’s like a mother to me and if there’s even the slightest chance that you’re using this plan of getting Clarke back into her life in order to seduce her and then to simply cast her away, I won’t do it.”

He can feel himself growing indignant at the assumption that he would even think about doing something so reprehensible. Doesn’t the girl know how much he cares for Abby? But then, of course, she doesn’t. All Raven knows it that for the past ten years he has acted like a complete jerk, so he takes a deep breath, and swallows down the hurt.  

“It meant everything to me. Abby, she -,” he stops, trying to find the words to properly describe just what Abby means to him. “I realise that I’ve treated her poorly in the past and that I don’t deserve her kindness nor her friendship. I’ve hurt her a lot over the years and I wish I could take it all back, but unfortunately, I can’t. I can’t change how I behaved then, but I can use the past as a reminder to make sure I never hurt her like that ever again. I don’t know if Abby has told you about Bellamy and Octavia, the two children I have taken under my care?”

Raven shakes her head and Marcus is once again amazed by Abby and she isn’t even in the same room. Even, after all he has done to her, and after reading that awful interview, she hasn’t betrayed his trust.

“Almost 19 years ago I met a young woman and we had sex. I was at the beginning of my career and it was just supposed to be a night of shameless fun and I never saw the woman again. Five months ago, a teenage boy and young girl showed up on my doorstep. The boy showed me his birth certificate, turns out his mother was the woman from 19 years ago and both she and her husband had died in a car crash leaving him and his sister behind without anybody to take care of them. I took them in, and ever since I’ve been sorting out legal documents and making sure that they’re getting an education. Nobody other than my mother, my lawyer and Thelonius know and the reason for that is because the last thing those two need, is getting harassed by the press. Abby found out when she came over a couple of weeks ago and she’s been helping me since I have no idea how to raise children.”

“Last night, Octavia woke up from a nightmare and she wouldn’t let either me or her brother comfort her. So I called Abby and she managed to calm her down and even fall back to sleep, but I think that comforting Octavia reminded her of Clarke and how much she misses her because she broke down in the middle of my living room.  She confided in me and then, I wasn’t planning on doing anything, I swear, I’d never take advantage of Abby like that, but she had a certain look in her eyes and I don’t know who made to first move but suddenly we were leaning in and we kissed. And I’ve never felt that way in my life. I’ve had my fair share of kisses, but nothing even comes close to the kiss I shared with Abby last night. It just felt  _right._ Having her in my arms like that, having her trust me so completely, I never wanted to let her go,” he whispers, feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

“Do you love her?” Raven softly asks.

Without a moment of hesitation, he replies, “Yes. I do. Most ardently. I realise that this may seem sudden to you or that it doesn’t make any sense, but that’s how I feel. Please know that I don’t expect a single thing from Abby. If she never wants to talk to me again after that article I’d totally understand. It’ll break my heart, but her happiness is more important than mine. She deserves everything and being reunited with her daughter, is definitely one of those things.”

“Alright, I’ll help you.”

“You will?” His shoulders sag in relief, “That’s – I mean, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Clarke’s still in New York and this isn’t going to be easy. She’s just as stubborn as Abby, which means that you can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do,” the girl clarifies.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure Abby can finally embrace her daughter again,” Marcus promises.  

Raven’s silent for a couple of seconds before giving a decisive nod, “Okay. Let’s get this plan of yours started then. I don’t have a lot of information about her whereabouts. All I have is the address and phone number of Abby’s parents. If you wait here, I’ll go and get the address and their phone number.”

Marcus watches her leave the room and takes a second to absorb everything that has happened this past couple of minutes. There’s a feeling of nervous anticipation in the pit of his stomach.

“Here you go,” Raven says when she walks back into the office, before handing him a piece of paper with the information he needs on it.

Before he can thank her again, the phone suddenly rings.

“Excuse me for a second,” Raven says before answering the phone. “Sinclair agency, with Raven Sinclair, how may I help you?”

“Of course you can make an appointment sir. When would you prefer to meet?”

“No, the appointment will be with me, my father isn’t available.”

“Yes, I realise that, but –”

“I can assure that I’m just as capable as a 20-year-old  _boy_ , sir.” Raven retorts as her voice slightly rises in volume.

“Well, I’m sorry that you feel that way. Good day,” she says before slamming the phone down.

“Does that happen a lot?”

Raven swivels around, looking startled as if she had already forgotten that he was in the same room. “Does what happen a lot?”

“People calling to make book appointments only to refuse to come because they’ll be dealing with you and not your father?” Marcus inquiries.

“More than I would have liked to admit, but yes it does. But, their loss,” she quips back, trying to shrug it off, but Marcus can tell that it bothers her, and rightfully so.

“How would you feel about becoming the agent of a 42-year old actor who has a bad temper, is described as self-centred and even on occasion arrogant, but who’s also a fairly successful in Hollywood, bearing in mind that he’s currently taking care of two children without having any legal ground of doing so. Thus, there might be a scandal soon, potentially damaging said actor’s career?”

The girl’s eyes grow wide. “I thought Jaha was your agent?”

Remembering how he broke the man’s nose, Marcus bashfully raises his hand, showing his bruised knuckles “Let’s just say I’ve successfully put an end to that.”

Raven chuckles. “Well, in that case, I do like a challenge.”  

After leaving Raven's office, Marcus immediately goes home. He's both anxious and dreading having to call Abby's parents. As he opens the front door, he's immediately bombarded by Octavia, who runs towards him and hugs him.

"Marcus you're home," she happily exclaims.

“Yes, I am,” he replies, before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “How have you been today?”

“Fine. I’ve already finished all of my math problems,” she proudly proclaims.

“That’s great. Octavia. Where’s your brother?”

“Oh, he’s swimming. Are you going to join us in the garden?” She wonders, staring at him with her big brown eyes.

 “I will, but first I have to make a phone call. Why don’t you join your brother and I’ll be out shortly,” he promises.

“Okay,” Octavia mutters before turning around and running towards the garden.

With an affectionate smile, he watches her leave before walking towards the phone. Taking a deep breath he takes out the piece of paper and dials the number.

In anticipation, he listens to the phone going over, until somebody on the other side picks up,

“Good afternoon. My name is Marcus Kane, I’m a friend of your daughter Abby and I’d like to talk to you about Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course a little teaser:
> 
> “Hello?” he asks, wincing slightly at how out of breath his voice sounds.
> 
> “Hi, this is Clarke Griffin. You left your number in the letter you wrote to me,” a young female voice replies and Marcus nearly drops the receiver.
> 
> Even though he had prayed for Abby’s daughter to call him, there’s a still a part of him surprised that she actually called.


	6. There I go again, leading with my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the final chapter you guys and I'm both happy and kind of sad because I really loved writing the story and I hate to see it coming to an end. Again, thanks for all the kudos and comments, it really means a lot!

After the fight between the two leading actors, the atmosphere on the set of  _His Girl Friday_  remains rather... cool. Both Abby and Marcus behave like the professionals they are, but whereas before Abby could be found in Marcus’ trailer rehearsing between scenes, or talking while having a cup of coffee, now whenever the director called cut she promptly hurries of the set and retreated into her trailer.

The other members of the cast and crew have detected the change, how could they not? But they know better than to interfere. So they try to ignore the awkwardness that seems to hang in the air, even though they can’t help but notice the heartbroken looks Marcus throws at Abby whenever she isn’t looking. Or how they occasionally catch Abby gazing at Marcus with a look filled with regret and longing.

_If only the two actors knew how obvious their feelings for each other were._

Unfortunately, they were both oblivious, but after today that might no longer be the case. Because today Clarke was arriving in L.A. So despite the fact that Abby’s refusal to talk to him broke his heart and how Marcus wished he could take her pain away, Marcus was grateful that he had at least succeeded in getting mother and daughter reunited.

His plan to bring Clarke to L.A. hadn’t been easy and he had encountered more than one setback. He still remembered how Abby’s father, James Walters, had slammed the phone down during his first phone call. Apparently, Collins’ article in  _The Los Angeles Times_ had made it to New York, because the retired doctor had refused to talk to the man who had spoken so harshly about his daughter. But Marcus, unwilling to give up so easily, had tried again and again until Abby’s father had finally relented and Marcus had been able to give his side of the story.

Even after that, both James and his wife, Catherine, were still reluctant to let him talk to Clarke, so Marcus had proposed to fly to New York so they would be able to talk in person. Which is exactly what he had done just over a month ago. During his weekend off, he had made the journey to New York and met with Abby’s parents for the first time in person. And if he were to be completely honest, he would have liked their meeting to have taken place under  _different_ circumstances.

The meeting had been tense and uncomfortable at first, but her parents had been willing to listen to him, which wasn’t something he took for granted. Clarke hadn’t been present, just as he had expected, but Marcus had written the girl a letter in which he explained why he was doing this. He had also added his phone number to the letter and wrote that she could always contact him. Abby’s mother had promised to give the letter to her granddaughter.

And thus the waiting had begun.

During his first week back in L.A. Marcus had been hopeful and anxious every time the phone rang. But as more days had passed without a phone call from Clarke, he had gradually started to lose hope. Until suddenly five days ago he had gotten a call late in the evening. For a second Marcus had considered letting it ring since he had been ready to go to bed, but something had prompted him to pick up and he’s thankful he did because Clarke had been on the other side.

**_*flashback to the phone call*_ **

“Hello?” he asks, wincing slightly at how out of breath his voice sounds.

“Hi, this is Clarke Griffin. You left your number in the letter you wrote to me,” a young female voice replies and Marcus nearly drops the receiver.

Even though he had prayed for Abby’s daughter to call him, there’s a still a part of him surprised that she  _actually_ called.

“Oh, hello Clarke. I’m Marcus, which you already knew since I signed the letter and I’m sure your grandparents have told you my name and-” he babbles, wanting to hit his head against the wall for sounding so nervous. Taking a deep breath, he tries again.

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this,” he explains, sounding apologetic, but Clarke merely emits a soft laugh on the other side of the wire.

“No need for apologies. I’m actually glad that I’m not the only one who’s nervous. It took me over half an hour before I finally dialed your number,” the girl confesses.

“Well, I’m happy that you did,” Marcus assures her, feeling himself relax a little bit.

“Me too.”

When it remains quiet for a couple of seconds, Marcus clears his throat. “If you don’t mind me asking, but what prompted you to call me?”

He can hear Clarke taking a deep breath. “The way you talked about my mother in your letter it was – It’s obvious that you care about her and that you’re looking out for her. And she needs someone like you, someone who puts her first, especially since I broke her heart by leaving,” the girl whispers, her voice filled with pain.

“It’s not too late Clarke. The love your mother feels for you – such a profound love can never be broken.”

“But I hurt her deeply. I was so focused on my own pain and grief that I didn’t even stop to think that she lost my father too. Instead of helping each other and grieving together, I blamed her and simply  _left._ How could she ever forgive me for that?” she laments.

“I promise you, Clarke, all you need to do is come home. Just come home and you’ll see that there’s nothing to forgive. All your mother wants is for you to be home again,” Marcus reassures the girl.

“You really think so?” Clarke asks in a meek voice and Marcus is once reminded again how young the girl still is.

“Unquestionably.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll – you’re right, I’ve been away for far too long. How about I’ll talk things over with my grandparents, figure out when I’ll be able to fly to L.A., and call you back?” Clarke proposes.

“That would be great. I can have my driver pick you up from the airport and drop you off at your mother’s place so your return can be a surprise,” Marcus suggests.

“Oh. Aren’t you going to be there too? After all, if it weren’t for your persistence and your letter I wouldn’t be coming to L.A.”

“I’m afraid your mother has made it quite clear that she’d rather spend as little time in my presence as humanly possible,” he softly explains, a flicker of pain creeping into his voice.

“But I’m sure if you –” Clarke starts, but he swiftly cuts her off.

“It’s alright Clarke. Besides the knowledge that she’ll have you back in her life is more than enough for me.”

The girl lets out an exasperated sigh and for a second Marcus thinks that she’ll argue, but she seems to decide against it.

“Fine, but just so you know Marcus, my mother has a big heart and I’m sure that if you explained what truly happened during that interview she’ll forgive you.”

Not knowing how to respond to such a statement, he lets out a non-committal noise before stating, “Yes, well, when you have an exact date, please let me know and I’ll make sure that there’s someone to pick you up from the airport.”  

Clarke merely confirms that she will before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Two days later Clarke had called back and told him she’d be arriving next Tuesday around 6 pm, so in the days leading up to her arrival, Marcus had been in a constant state of excitement alternated with waves of anxiety. But even though it felt like time was passing at an excruciatingly slow pace, Tuesday had finally arrived and in just five hours Clarke will be landing in L.A.

His driver was going to pick her up at the airport and drive her to her mother’s place well before they wrapped up for today. That would give her some time to get settled in before Abby would arrive at her house. Marcus just hoped that everything would work out. He still believed that Abby would simply be immensely grateful to have her daughter back, but they still needed to talk things out and he just prays they will.

Unlike other days, the hours seemed to crawl by on set today. Usually, Marcus enjoys every second of it, but now - he can’t seem to focus on anything for very long. His eyes keep glancing at either his watch or his co-star. He has to refrain himself from walking up to her and telling her about Clarke. With every passing second Marcus knows that the long-awaited mother-daughter reunion is getting closer and that when Abby finally gets home tonight, she won’t be coming home to an empty house like she had been for the past couple of months, but to her daughter.

But he realises that in order for the surprise to work he has to keep quiet so taking a deep breath, he tries to focus on whatever the director is explaining. 

Hours later when the director called cut one last time, Marcus manages to burst out, “I hope you’ll have a wonderful evening,” before purposely striding off the set.

Because he needs to get away as soon as possible out of fear of spilling the secret, he doesn’t look back, so he misses the confused look Abby throws at him. This is the first time since their fight that he had directly spoken to her about something non-work related.

Shaking her head, Abby manages back a soft- “You too”- before making her way to her trailer.

* * *

His inability to focus continues when he gets home. During dinner, he barely says anything and he’s more picking at his food than actually eating it.

Octavia doesn’t seem to notice because she keeps babbling enthusiastically about her visit to Helios, her horse and how she went on a long ride with her trainer, Indra. Not the same can be said for Bellamy though. The boy’s keen eyes have observed Marcus’ lack of attention and he can’t help but worry for the man who took both him and his sister in without even blinking. He still had difficulty with calling Marcus  _father,_ but Bellamy couldn’t deny that during these past months Marcus had acted more like a father to him than all those years spent with his  _stepfather._  The way the older man treated Octavia as if she was his own flesh and blood was a confirmation that Bellamy had made the right decision by asking Marcus for help after his mother’s and stepfather's death.

Wanting to make sure that everything’s alright, Bellamy clears his throat. “Marcus are you alright?”

Marcus glances up from his plate and notices the worried look on his son’s face.

_His son._

He still can't believe that he actually has a son. And when he glances at Octavia, he realises that soon he'll have a daughter as well.

Giving the boy a small smile he replies, “Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit distracted.”

“You sure? It doesn’t have anything to do with us, right?” the boy pressed, a panicked look appearing in his eyes and even his sister stops talking before looking at him, her posture tense.

Inwardly wincing for being so obvious and making them worry, he’s quick to reassure them. “No, no Bellamy, it has nothing to do with you two. My lawyer is still sorting everything out and everything should be in order in a couple of weeks. I promise.”

At that, the siblings let out a sigh of relief, but the atmosphere is still a bit tense.

“So Octavia, where did you say you went riding with Helios?” he asks and as the girl starts to recount today’s outing Marcus gives her a smile before sneaking a look at the clock.

7:45 pm

He briefly wonders how Clarke and Abby are doing before focusing on Octavia.

* * *

 It’s almost midnight but Marcus is still wide awake. He tried going to bed almost two hours earlier, but his mind is restless and he simply can’t fall asleep. So after tossing and turning for about an hour, he finally gave up and went back downstairs.

He’s just about to pour himself a glass of whiskey when he can hear a knock at the door. Frowning and feeling a bit alarmed, Marcus quickly makes his way over to the door before opening it.

“Do you have any idea how late it -” he starts, but abruptly stops when he sees Abby standing in front of him, her hair dishevelled and pulled together in a messy ponytail, her eyes red and slightly swollen, with no make-up on and dressed in baggy sweater and leggings.

And yet she still looks absolutely stunning to him.

“Abby what happened?” he asks concern colouring his voice.

“Is it true?” she gasps.

“Is what true? Listen, why don’t you come in? It’s cold and -” he tries again but Abby cuts him off.

“Marcus please, be honest. Did you fly to New York to talk to my parents? Did you manage to convince Clarke to visit me in L.A.?” she presses, her voice trembling with emotions.

“I- yes, I did,” he admits, unable to hold her gaze as he bends his head. “And I’m sorry if I crossed a line or overstepped any boundaries, but I just couldn’t – I had to try. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t at least try to reconcile you with your daughter because I  _know_ how much pain the separation caused you and after the publication of that interview, it was the least I could do. Besides I-”

Whatever he wants to say next dies in the back of his throat because Abby grabs his face between her both hands, tilts it towards her and crushes her lips against his.

He lets out a startled gasp at her action, but she greedily swallows it and after a second of stunned surprise Marcus quickly melts into her kiss before instinctively grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer. Her hands slide into his hair, her fingers tangling into his locks while her teeth nibble on his lower lip, causing a moan to escape his mouth.

God, he has missed kissing her.

He has missed the feel of her lips moving against his. Or the way her body fitted perfectly against his.

Letting out a small sigh, Marcus pours all of his longing and love into the kiss they’re sharing.

It’s only when Abby starts to pull on his dressing-gown that he breaks the kiss.

“ _Abby!_ ”

She immediately takes a step backwards, before casting her eyes towards the ground.  “Oh, I’m so sorry Marcus. Here I am, practically throwing myself at you and you don’t want to. I’m so mortified. Please forgive me.”

Marcus can’t help but let out a soft chuckle. How could she ever think that he wouldn’t want her?

At the sound of his laughter, her eyes narrow and he realises that he has to act quickly.

“You couldn’t be more wrong, Abby. There’s nothing more in the world that I want to do than to kiss you. If I could, I would never stop kissing you.”

“Why did you stop then?” she asks and Marcus can’t believe it, but she’s actually  _pouting._

“Because we’re standing outside of my front door and I think we’ll be more comfortable and not to mention warmer inside.”

“ _Oh.”_

The look on her face is so adorable that he simply can’t  _not_ kiss her. So he doesn’t even try to delay the inevitable and presses a soft kiss against her lips. Now it’s her turn to break the kiss, but she merely wraps her arms around his waist. “I’d love to go inside.”

Smiling, Marcus presses a kiss on the top of her head before guiding her inside and closing the door behind them. Abby starts to move towards the living room, but he stops her.

“Marcus?” she frowns, not understanding why he stopped her.

“Before we continue I just want you to know something,” he softly explains.

“Yes?”

“About the article -” he starts, but Abby swiftly cut him off with a shake of her head.

“Marcus, there’s no need to –"

“No, please, let me explain. I have to explain,” he insists, grasping her hands and giving them a squeeze.

“Okay,” she concedes and follows him towards the couch before sitting down, their bodies turned towards each other with their knees touching and hands still clasped together.

“The night of the interview, I was in a bad place. My lawyer had discovered something that could potentially compromise both my plan to adopt Octavia and become Bellamy’s legal guardian. Not only that, there was also a possibility that Octavia wouldn’t be allowed to remain under my care because she has an aunt living in Louisiana.”

When Abby’s eyes widen in worry, he’s quick to assure her, “Don’t worry, he sorted it all out and in a few weeks the adoption will be final,” Marcus states and he can’t help but smile at the knowledge that in a few weeks he’ll legally be someone’s father.

“But on that fateful night things weren’t looking good and then there was you,” he continues. “I always believed that our relationship was simple. There was a degree of mutual professional respect, but I didn’t like you and you didn’t like me on a personal level and that was fine by me. But then, somehow during this movie my feelings were starting to change and it both confused and scared me. So that night I went to a bar and drank more than my fair share of whiskey. And that’s when the reporter, Finn Collins, found me.”

Abby can tell that reminiscing about that night causes him some discomfort, so she gives him a reassuring nod, prompting him to continue.

“I never liked the boy, he’s too slick for my taste, but the alcohol had loosened my tongue and apparently lowered my standards in terms of conversational partners because when he started to talk I didn’t leave like I usually do, but instead I ordered another drink which led to me answering some of his questions but Abby –” he stops with a pained expression.

“You have to believe me that all those hurtful and cruel comments about Jake or how it’s your fault that Clarke left - all of those statements were lies, made up by Collins. And as I found out after our fight at the studio, Thelonius was the one who gave Collins the order to write those lies. I would never – I mean, I could see how hurt you were after you lost your husband and that you took your daughter’s rejection to heart. But I do want you to know that not everything in the interview was a lie, some of the statements were true and I would like to apologise for them. I also realise that being drunk isn’t an excuse, but I sincerely hope that someday you’re able to forgive me because hurting you was, and _still_  is, the last thing on my mind. You were so kind and helpful after finding out about Bellamy and Octavia, even though I didn’t deserve any of it. I still don’t. You offered your advice and helped so freely and without ever expecting anything back that I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with you, but I didn’t – the way I’ve treated you all of those years. The things I’ve said to you. Or how I diminished your pain, I’m truly sorry.”

When he finishes talking, his gaze is trained on their hands and Marcus watches how her thumb absent-mindedly draws comforting circles on his hand.

Abby is staring at him with tears in her eyes. “Marcus,” she starts, but she falls silent when he raises his head.

“Please let me finish. I have to say this now because otherwise, I fear that I won’t ever have the courage to do so,” he pleads with her, so Abby bites her lower lip and gives him a small nod.

“I’m in love with you Abby Griffin, utterly and completely in love with you. The way you make me feel, that has _never_  happened to me. I have never felt this way about a person before. I can’t stop thinking about you. When I’m with you, I feel complete, but when you’re gone, I feel like you’ve taken a part of me with you. You are stubborn and sometimes frustrating –" he exclaims and they share a watery smile.

“But you are also kind, loving and beautiful and I simply can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

“Marcus I-“ Abby doesn’t know what to say and Marcus can feel his heart slightly shatter at the hesitation that’s written all over her face.

“Listen, Abby, you don’t have to reply immediately. I do realise that is quite a lot to take in and that you might not feel the same way, but know that I don’t expect anything from you. I – we shared a kiss, an amazing earth-shattering kiss, but even then, I  would never pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to.“ Marcus rises from his position on the couch, his hands clenched in tight fists

“Marcus, you of all people must know by now that I  _never_ do things I don’t want to.” She teases and her heart swells with affection at the way his eyes widen in realisation. As if the thought that she might reciprocate his feelings was too absurd to have even crossed his mind.

“Does that mean that -?” He lets the sentence trail off, still looking unsure.

Abby rolls her eyes before reaching out and pulling on his arm until he falls back on the couch next to her. “Yes, you idiot. I love you too.”

Marcus lets out a delighted laugh and pulls her into his lap.

“I love you,” he whispers against her mouth. It felt so good to finally be able to say it and now he simply couldn’t stop uttering the words. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

A smile blossoms on Abby’s face as she pecks him on the lips, and again, and again. “I love you too.”

Their lips touch in a gentle kiss, but as Abby cradles his head, her nails scrape across his scalp and Marcus lets out a moan before deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slide against hers. His hands settle on her bum, and with her smirk pressed against his mouth, Abby starts to slowly move her hs and their kiss turns passionate and  _demanding._ Nibbling on his lower lip, she twists her hips and that seems to be the final straw because instead of letting his hands stay idle in their current position, he starts to guide her movements, while slightly tilting his hips and they both let out a satisfied groan at the added friction.  

When air becomes an unfortunate necessity, they break away and the both of them are wearing identical pleased smiles. Abby’s stroking the hair at the back of his neck, while Marcus’ gently caressing the bare skin between her blouse and pants, making shivers of delight course through her body.

“So how did it go with Clarke? Where is she now?” he asks, his hands still caressing her skin and Abby snuggles closer with a beaming smile on her face.

“She’s fast asleep. I called a friend of mine, Callie, to come over so she’s not alone because Clarke insisted that I visited you tonight,” Abby replies. “Thank you again for everything you did.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Your daughter is a remarkable young woman Abby. I knew she’d come back. So I’m guessing that you two talked things out?”

Abby nods, “We did. At first, I didn’t understand how she possibly could be in L.A., but she explained everything to me. She also let me read the letter you wrote her, which was beautiful Marcus, and we finally had a long conversation about her father.”

**_* flashback to Abby's house at 7 pm *_ **

After another long day of shooting, Abby is so happy when the car finally pulls up in her driveway. Thanking her driver, she quickly exits the vehicle and crosses the short distance to her door. With a sigh, she opens the door. She might be glad to be finally home, but truthfully she isn’t looking forward to spending another night in an empty house.

She has barely set a foot inside when she hears a noise coming from the kitchen. Alarmed, Abby tenses and glances at the nearest object she can use as a way to defend herself. Her eyes fall on the lamp that’s sitting on the table and she quietly unplugs it before picking it up. She then ever so slowly makes her way over to the kitchen.

At first glance, nothing seems to be missing so far, nor are her things all over the place.  In fact, as she takes a closer look, it almost seems as if somebody had tidied up.

_What kind of burglar breaks in, only to tidy up before stealing things?_

Confused, Abby rounds the corner only to freeze when she’s confronted with very familiar blonde curls.

“Clarke?!”

The figure freezes before slowly turning around and Abby gasps when she’s finally able to gaze at her daughter’s face.

“Mom!”

“How – when did you? I don’t -” Abby stammers, swiftly putting the lamp down.

Her mind is racing and this all feels like a dream. She’s certain that she must have fallen asleep in the car on the way to her house. Because there’s no way that this is actually happening, that this is reality. Her daughter can’t be  _here_ , in her house. She’s in New York with her parents. Abby’s sure of it.

“I took a plane earlier today. Mom, I -” Clarke starts but falters when tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.” she cries out while crossing the room and right into her mother's willing arms, clinging to Abby with all her might. "I was in so much pain when dad died and I took it all out on you and that wasn't fair of me. Neither was me blaming you. It wasn't your fault mom. You couldn't have possibly known about the drunk driver. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

Feeling tears well up as well, Abby wraps her arms around her daughter for the first time in ten months.

"Clarke all I wanted was for you to come home. I love you and I've missed you so much. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you," Abby whispers as her tears fall onto her daughter's hair.

“I’ve missed you too mom. So much. And I’m so sorry for leaving you,” Clarke mutters while tightening her grip on her mother.

“I still can’t believe that you’re actually here. Let me have a look at you,” Abby exclaims and leans away so she can properly take in her daughter.

She looks taller than she did all those months ago. Her hair is longer too, and Abby can’t explain it, but she’s carrying herself in a more grown up manner, but she can still see glimpses of her baby girl underneath all of that.

“You need a haircut,” Abby teases while cupping her daughter’s cheek and caressing her skin.

Clarke rolls her eyes and lets out a chuckle. “I’m not even five minutes back and you’re already back in full mom-mode.”

“I never left.”

“I know,” Clarke softly replies and they both share a small smile.

“I don’t want to sound ungrateful Clarke, but why have you come back now? Just a month ago you refused to talk to me and now you’re here, standing in my kitchen. I'm just trying to make sense of it all."

“You have Marcus Kane to thank for that.”

“KANE? Whatever has he to do with it?” Abby exclaims while taking a step backwards.

“He told me you’d be surprised. And potentially angry," her daughter calmly replies. “That’s why he had his driver pick me up from the airport instead of coming himself. But please listen to me, mom. He honestly isn’t the jerk you think he is.”

At that Abby lets out a disbelieving snort. “I don’t know what lies he told you, but I’ve got a newspaper article that states otherwise.”

"I know, I've read it as well. He actually brought the article with him when he visited us in New York."

"HE FLEW TO NEW YORK?" Abby cries out, her eyes wide in shock and stunned disbelief. 

_The nerve of that man._

Realising that she's swiftly losing control of the situation, Clarke takes her mother's hand and guides her towards the kitchen table and lets her take a seat on a nearby seat before settling down as well. 

"I can explain everything mom. But you have to promise me that you won't interrupt me or jump to any hasty conclusions, alright?" Clarke suggests with a raised eyebrow because she knows her mother and she knows how stubborn she can get. She did, after all, inherit her own stubbornness from her. 

" _Fine_ , I'll listen," Abby concedes after a couple of seconds.

Clarke flashes her mother a grateful smile before starting with her story.

* * *

As Abby recalls her earlier reunion with her daughter a small and content smile appears on her face. “There are still some things we need to discuss because we can’t simply erase all that has happened these past months, but we’re okay for now.”

“I’m so happy for you two.”

“Have I already thanked you for going to New York?” she whispers while biting her lower lip, noticing the way his gaze flickers towards her lips.

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Marcus replies in a low voice, his pupils dilated as he pulls her closer.

“Oh my, I should definitely do something about that, don’t you think?” she proposes while pressing a kiss just beside his mouth.

“I couldn’t have said it any better,” he groans before turning his head and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Abby if you don’t leave now, I can assure you that neither of us will be getting any sleep,” Marcus mutters, as they break for air.

“Is that a promise?” she retorts with a twinkle in her eyes and a playful smirk on her face.

At the sight, Marcus can’t help but let out a soft groan. “Don’t tempt me.”

“But what if I want to?” she teases before brushing her lips against his.

“ _Abby_ ” he sighs, but he doesn’t even attempt to break the kiss. He’s already become addicted to the feel of her lips, to the taste of her mouth and the feel of her body moving against his.

After a while, Abby leans back. “You still want me to go?” she teases as she takes in his mussed hair and swollen lips.

“I _never_  want you to go,” he replies and Abby can tell that he’s being completely honest. “But I think it would be wise if you did,” he softly adds.

Sighing, she leans against his chest, “You’re right. I know you’re right. I should go back home. Back to my daughter,” Abby states and Marcus can detect a tone of disbelief in her voice. As if she still can’t actually believe that Clarke’s finally back. That her daughter is back in her old bedroom, and that her days of coming home to an empty house are over.

As she presses a chaste kiss on his cheek, Abby slowly rises from her position on his lap and Marcus quickly follows before walking her towards the front door and opening it.

“Goodnight, Abby,” he murmurs while pressing a final peck on her lips.

“Goodnight, Marcus,” she replies with a kiss of her own.

“Night.”

_Another kiss._

“Night.”

_And another one._

They continue to brush lips until Abby traces his lower lip with her tongue, letting out a pleased sigh when Marcus instinctively opens his mouth while letting out a soft moan. Wrapping his arms around her, Abby simply melts into his embrace. Marcus traces her lips with his tongue before gently taking her lower lip between his. Gasping, Abby parts her lips and he slips his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Both of her hands are tangled in his hair, as she scrapes her nails across his scalp, earning a deep groan from Marcus. And just like that, they’re back where they left off on the couch.  Their bodies are pressed close and their tongues are sliding against each other. It’s like they can’t get enough of each other.

Eventually, Marcus does break the kiss and rests his forehead against hers.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Yes, you will,” she smiles before taking a step backwards.

“Sweet dreams Abby.”

“Oh, I don’t know about sweet, but they’ll definitely be about you,” Abby winks at him before breaking out in giggles at his responding groan.

“You have some sweet dreams as well Marcus.” she calls out before getting in her car and driving away.

Abby Griffin is definitely going to be the end of him, but  _dammit,_ what a way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for the final time, a teaser:
> 
> “Oh, I brought you something,” Marcus exclaims.
> 
> He offers her a small black box which Clarke accepts with a frown. Opening it, she can’t help but let out a small gasp. Inside of the box is a silver necklace, but the part that makes tears well up in her eyes is the sight of the pendant, which is a tiny silver Griffin.


	7. Do I want to be with you? Only forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY IS THE DAY! This is it, the final chapter. I'm both excited for you guys to read it but also a bit sad that the story's finished. I do hope that you all loved reading it because I loved writing it!
> 
> This chapter will contain: cute and besotted Kabby, dad!Kane, badass Clarke, and so much more

**11 th January 1940, The Radio City Music Hall, New York**

_We’re live from the red carpet for the premiere of His Girl Friday at the Radio City Music Hall in New York City and we’re all anxiously awaiting the arrival of Hollywood’s royalty, Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane. Rumour has it the stars of Howard Hawks’ latest movie have gotten rather close during the shooting of the movie. Now nobody can deny their incredible chemistry on screen, the success of their previous movies is a clear statement,  but it looks like that chemistry translates to off-screen as well.”_

Marcus can see from the corner of his eye how Abby keeps fidgeting with her necklace or straightening her dress and just as she reaches out to fret with her necklace again, he reaches out and halts her hand by intertwining their fingers and letting their hands rest on his thigh.

“Are you always this nervous before a premiere?” he softly asks while rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand.

Abby gives him a meek nod, “I am. I was never very good with all the attention or with the reporters shouting questions or wanting to talk to me, and those camera flashes – I always felt overwhelmed by it all. But ever since the car crash and Jake’s death, even the thought of doing a press related event makes me all jittery and nauseous.”

Inwardly berating himself for forgetting that the last movie premiere she went to was when her husband died, Marcus gives her hand a soft squeeze and he wishes he could take away her pain.

“Well, how about I won’t leave your side?” he proposes, his eyes twinkling but his tone is completely serious.

“Promise?” she whispers. 

“I promise,” he replies before pressing a soft kiss against her lips, feeling her smile against his mouth.

When they pull back, Abby seems calmer. “Thank you, Marcus.”

“You’re welcome darling,” he softly replies, not letting go of her hand. “There’s no need for you to be nervous. You look utterly breathtaking in that dress.”

Noticing how he lets his gaze travel across her body, Abby lets out a giggle, “Yes, you do seem to like my dress,” she teases while remembering the way his eyes had widened almost comically when he had first seen her wearing it at her house earlier.

**_*Recall to Abby's house two hours earlier*_ **

As he arrives at her door, Marcus takes a second to collect himself. Glancing down at his suit, he makes sure that everything is in order, before patting his pocket to make sure that his gifts for Abby and Clarke are still there, even though he had already checked it numerous times after leaving his house. Taking a deep breath, he rings the bell and nervously waits for it to open.

It’s not long before he can hear somebody on the other side and he can feel his heartbeat accelerate at the thought of Abby being the one to open the door, but when the door opens it’s not Abby but Clarke on the other side.

“Nice to see you too Marcus,” Clarke teases when he fails to greet her. “I know that you probably expected my mother, but alas, she’s still getting ready because  _somebody_ ,” she says while raising her voice and rolling her eyes, “couldn’t decide on which dress to wear. But please come in.”

“Uhm, yes of course,” he stammers, trying to collect himself before entering the house, “You’re looking very pretty,” he states and he truly means it for Clarke is looking very beautiful in her dark blue floor length off the shoulder gown.

“Thank you, Marcus,” Clarke replies with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, I brought you something,” Marcus exclaims while pulling something from his right pocket, “I didn’t know the colour of your dress so it’s something simple, but I saw it lying in the shop and I immediately thought of you.”

He offers her a small black box which Clarke accepts with a frown. Opening it, she can’t help but let out a small gasp. Inside of the box is a silver necklace, but the part that makes tears well up in her eyes is the sight of the pendant, which is a tiny silver Griffin. She can’t stop staring at the necklace and Marcus is starting to get anxious.

“Uhm, you don’t have to wear if you don’t want to. Or if it’s too much. I just saw it and I thought it would be nice if you had something –”, he stammers only to abruptly stop when Clarke flings herself into his arms.

“It’s beautiful Marcus, I love it. Thank you so much,” she mutters, her voice slightly wavering before letting him go and handing the box back to him. “Will you put it on me please?”

"Of course," as he accepts the box and carefully pulls out the necklace before putting the empty box on the nearby table. "Turn around please," he continues as he opens the clasp of the necklace before putting it around Clarke's neck and closing it. "There you go."

She promptly grabs the pendant, "Thank you," she repeats and Marcus knows that she's not only talking about the necklace, "Mom's in her room if you want, I'm sure she'd love to see you. Just make sure she's ready because you two have to leave in twenty minutes," the girl adds with a smirk, causing him to blush slightly and give her an affirmative nod. 

"Well, go on, the clock's ticking," Clarke insists, rolling her eyes at him while giving him a little push towards the hallway, which prompts him to move and after giving the girl a small smile, Marcus starts to move towards Abby's bedroom.

Arriving at the door, he once again checks his suit, before knocking on the door, "Abby?"

"Oh Marcus, do come in," her voice calls out, slightly muffled by the door. 

"Are you al-," he begins while entering, only to falter when he lays his eyes on her, his breath catching in his throat, as he momentarily loses all power of speech.

His eyes are wide as they travel over the vision that is standing in front of him. The first word that comes to mind is breathtaking and the second word regal. Abby’s looking like a beautiful queen.

 _And she’s all mine,_ his mind whispers.

As he catches her gaze, his cheeks are flushed and Marcus clears his throat, unable to speak.

“Well?” Abby asks while twirling around, letting him get a proper look at the dress in its entirety. “How do I look, Mr. Kane?” 

“You look-,” he starts, but he can’t find the exact words to describe how alluring she’s looking.

The dress is made from velvet and it’s in a dark green colour, which contrasts very nicely with her skin. The fabric is clinging to her body, accentuating all of her delicious curves and as Marcus lets his gaze travel upwards he has to swallow back a lump in his throat when his eyes linger on the deep v-neck of the dress.

"You look beautiful," he breaths, his voice coming out all raspy.  

"Really?” she asks, hesitation lacing her voice and Marcus can't believe that she doesn't seem to be able to see how gorgeous she is. How in his eyes she’s always stunning.

"Absolutely breathtaking", he reassures her.

"Thank you, Marcus.” Abby softly replies, a blush colouring her cheeks. 

"Not that you need it, but I brought you something that I think would go nicely with your dress,” he mentions and he’s feeling uncertain all of a sudden.

_What if she doesn’t like it?_

“Oh?”

“I mean it’s just – You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to or if you don’t like it. It’s just-,” he rambles, while nervously rubbing his hands together only to stop when Abby cups his cheek and runs her thumb across his skin.

“Marcus whatever it is, I’m sure I’m going to love it,”  she assures him, feeling him relax beneath her touch.

Giving her a small nod, he reaches into his left pocket and pulls out a slightly bigger box than the one that had contained Clarke’s gift. Abby’s eyes widen at the sight of it before taking the box and gingerly opening it.   

“ _Oh, Marcus._ This is – you shouldn’t have,” Abby whispers as she carefully reaches out and lets her finger trail over the diamond necklace.

It’s simply exquisite. The necklace is made out of diamonds shaped into rain drops and the stones are sparkling in the light.

“Do you like it?”

“Like? Marcus, I love it, but you didn’t need to buy me something.”

“I know, I just wanted to. These past months – you’ve made me so happy and I simply wanted to give you something in return.”

At the bashful look on his face, Abby can feel her heart swell with affection for him as she cups his cheek once more before pressing a feather light kiss on his lips, “Thank you, darling, it’s beautiful. Will you put it on for me?”

“Of course,” he softly replies while taking the box from her hand and removing the necklace.

Motioning her to turn around, Marcus patiently waits for her to lift her hair. With slightly trembling hands he moves to put the necklace on, the shiver that travels through her body at the feeling of the jewellery against her skin doesn’t go unnoticed.

Closing the clasp Marcus lets his fingers gently brush against the nape of her neck, causing Abby to let out a content sigh and lean back into his touch. Feeling daring, -he lets his fingers trail along her spine, before bending his head and brushing his lips against her ear- “Exquisite.”

Marcus is brought out of his reverie by Abby squeezing his hand. “We’re almost there,” she points out and he can detect some of her earlier nervousness creeping into her voice again.

Offering her a smile, he brings their tangled hands towards his mouth before pressing a tender kiss against her hand just as the car pulls to a stop, “I won’t leave your side.”

With one final squeeze of her hand, Marcus steps out of the car before walking around so he can open her door. He reaches for Abby’s hand, which she gladly accepts before stepping out the car. The camera flashes are blinding and Abby has to shield her eyes with one hand while smoothing out her dress with the other one. She had meant her earlier confession - all those reporters and cameras were something she would never get used to.

Marcus loops his arm around her waist while slipping his hand down until he can intertwine their fingers. He drops a quick kiss on her temple before bending his head and whispering. “You look absolutely stunning Abby. You’re going to blow all those photographers away with your beauty.”

Abby tilts her head and offers him a tender smile. “You aren’t looking half bad yourself,” she teases, causing him to let out a warm chuckle.

“High praise indeed,” he murmurs as he runs his thumb across the top of her hand in comforting circles. “Ready to face the press?” he softly asks and Abby answers with an affirmative nod.

 The cameras are flashing and people are shouting in every direction when they finally step onto the red carpet.

“Marcus! Marcus, over here.”

“Abby, could you look over here?”

“Abby, Marcus, look this way.”

“Are the rumours of you two getting together true?”

“Can we get a kiss?”

Holding her head up high and grasping his hand tightly, Abby puts on a bright smile as they begin their walk down the red carpet. They stop for pictures and wave to the photographers.

“Over here! Right here!”

Marcus halts and as Abby turns her gaze to the cameras she can feel him wrapping an arm around her back in order to comfort her and she, in turn, wraps an arm around him, pulling him even closer while resting her head against his shoulder. 

"YES! Brilliant. Abby, can you tilt your head and Marcus can you gaze down at her?"

They wordlessly do what the photographer asks of them while exchanging a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry, but it’s time for Mr. Kane and Mrs. Griffin to go inside, the movie is about to start,” the spoke person of the Music Hall loudly states. “Thank you all so much for the support.”

Abby lets out a small sigh of relief when they walk inside the building and leave the reporters behind.

“You okay?”

She turns her head and nods her head. “Much better now that we’re inside. Thanks for staying with me.”

“Always.”

She presses a soft kiss on his cheek before they’re ushered into the theatre room and they’re guided towards their seats all the way in the front.

When everybody’s settled down, the lights go out and just as the screen springs to life, Abby reaches out and intertwines their fingers before giving his hand a quick squeeze.

The room is silent throughout the entirety of the movie. Of course, there’s the occasional chuckle or giggle, but everybody’s eyes are glued to the screen, well everybody except Marcus. He just can’t tear his gaze away from Abby or marvel at how the light of the screen, plays across her face, showing him her flawless skin or the way her eyes sparkle. So it comes to a surprise to him when suddenly the lights turn back on and the room’s filled with excited chatter.

“So what did you think?”

“Hmm?”

Abby chuckles. “Of the movie Marcus. What did you think of the movie?”

“Oh, I didn’t really pay much attention to the movie,” he admits.

“You didn’t?”

“No, I had found something much more interesting to do.”

“Something more interesting than watching the movie we worked hard on this past couple of months?” Abby asks incredulously.

“Yes. Looking at you.”

“Looking at – Oh, Marcus, you’re a hopeless romantic, you do know that right?” she laughs, but inwardly she’s very pleased and flattered with his answer.

“Only with you,” he clarifies and Abby can tell that he’s serious, that he has never felt this way before.

“I love you,” she whispers before leaning in and brushing her lips against his.

“I love you too,” he breaths before breaking the kiss and rising from his seat. “Let’s get out of here, shall we? I’m sure that Clarke is already waiting for us at the Savoy.”

Accepting his outstretched hand, Abby rises from her seat as well and they make their way out of the room, respectfully nodding when people offer their congratulations but never stopping. When they’re finally outside Abby can’t help but shiver at the decline in temperature, Marcus must have noticed it before he quickly sheds his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders.

“Here you go, darling.”

They make their way over to their car which is waiting for them. Marcus swiftly opens the door so she can slide onto the seat before closing it and walking to the other side where he can enter the car

* * *

The Savoy Ballroom is extravagantly adorned with crystal chandeliers and silken drapes. Numerous servers are sauntering across the room with trays filled with various hors-d’oeuvres, while others are carrying trays filled with glasses of champagne. The latter is flowing rather lavishly and the party isn’t even in full swing. People are either happily chatting or dancing. When Abby and Marcus first arrived, there had been the mandatory pictures and interviews, but fortunately, Marcus hadn’t left her side the entire time. When they were finally free from the press, Clarke, Raven and Sinclair had walked up and congratulated them on the movie.   

Unfortunately, as it happens during these kinds of events, people are constantly coming up to you or asking for a dance, so almost an hour after their arrival to the party, Abby and Marcus are on opposite sides of the ballroom. Marcus is in a discussion with Sinclair and a couple of movie producers while Raven is over to her left talking to potential new clients. The fact that Marcus as one of the major Hollywood actors signed up as Raven’s first client, has been rather favourable for the Sinclair agency. Although if you would ask Marcus, the inflow of new clients had nothing to do with him, but everything with Raven’s competencies as an agent.

As for Abby, she’s currently at a table with her daughter standing next to her, who's enthusiastically talking about the architecture of the room and how she wished she brought along her drawing supplies. Abby simply watches in fondness at the way Clarke’s face lights up while talking about all the things she has drawn during her stay in New York. While the fact that she’d been separated from her daughter for several months still hurts, Abby’s happy and grateful that they’ve talked things out and that Clarke’s here with her. The only two people missing from this party are Bellamy and Octavia, but Marcus rightfully decided that it was still a bit early for them to be thrown into the spotlight.

When the first verse of Bing Croby’s  _Only Forever_ fills the room, Abby lifts her gaze to where Marcus is standing a couple of tables to her right, only to find that his eyes are already on her. Fighting back a broad smile, Abby slightly tilts her head towards the dance floor and she watches how Marcus immediately excuses himself from the conversation and starts to make his way over to her.

He really does look amazing in that custom tailored suit, she thinks. It has cost her a lot of restraint not to drag him to some dark corner and kiss him until he’s without breath. When he stops in front of her, Marcus makes a little bow before extending his hand with a smirk on his face.“May I have the honour of this dance?”

Deciding to play along, Abby curtsies before accepting his hand. “Oh my, dancing with  _the_ Marcus Kane? What if I faint from sheer excitement?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you,” he murmurs, his gaze flickering between her eyes and mouth, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

“You better,” she jests and Marcus flashes her a half grin – it’s the same half-grin that used to irritate her, but now it only makes her want to kiss him senseless -  before leading her onto the dance floor.

As they make their way to the dance floor, they’re aware that all eyes are on them, but as Marcus gathers her in a dance hold, everybody else seems to fade away and the world shrinks down to just the two of them and Croby’s voice.

“I know I’ve already said it before, but you do look absolutely stunning,”  he softly confesses.

Abby simply replies with a small smile while she takes a step forward, and Marcus pulls her closer until her body is pressed against his. Bending his head, he gets a hint of her tantalising perfume and he can’t stop himself from pressing a little kiss against her neck.

“I also can’t wait until I can finally pull that dress off you,” he lowly murmurs and a shiver travels across her spine both at his words and the way his breath ghosts over her skin.

“ _Marcus_ ,” Abby gasps as one of her hands inadvertently ends winds up at the back of his head, fingers threading through his hair.

_How long would it take me to be near if you beckon?_

_Off hand, I would figure less than a second._

“Hmm?”

“ _Behave_. It feels like everybody’s watching us and especially my daughter, who’s just at the other side of the room,” she gently admonishes him.

Marcus lets out a deep sigh, causing her to softly giggle before he straightens up. “Alright, I’ll  _try_ to behave.”

_Would I grant all your wishes and be proud of the task?_

They’re swaying across the room and Abby’s playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck, her nails occasionally gently scrape across his skin. Biting back a moan, Marcus leans down until he can whisper the lyrics of the song in her ear:

_Only forever, if someone should ask._

_Do you think I’ll remember how you looked when you smile?_

His gravelly voice washes over her, and  Abby tilts her head until she can gaze at his face. When their eyes are locked, Marcus continues to softly murmur the lyrics.

_Only forever, that’s putting it mildly._

When the final word slips from between his lips, one of his hands moves from its position on her waist to the nape of her neck, while carefully avoiding mussing her hair. Marcus cradles her head while brushing his lips against hers in a soft and tender kiss. Conscious that they’re in the middle of a ballroom with over 200 people looking at them, they keep the kiss chaste and relatively short but they continue to sway softly to the music until the song ends.

“I guess we have to go back,” Marcus sighs as he leans his forehead against hers. “But this was perfect,” he murmurs, giving her one final peck before offering her his arm while leading her off the dance floor, both of them are wearing matching smiles. 

Clarke is waiting for them at a table with two full glasses of champagne next to her and a wide grin on her face.

“Did you two enjoy the song?” she asks in a sweet voice, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Abby feels her cheeks flush, but instead of answering, she takes a sip of champagne, while Marcus has the audacity to merely grin and reply. “We certainly did.”

“Marcus,” she reprimands him as she swats his arm, but there’s laughter in her voice.

They’re all sharing a laugh so they don’t notice someone approaching the table until the sound of a throat being cleared draws their attention.

“Good evening. I just wanted to congratulate you both on the movie. And I couldn’t help but notice the very  _intimate_ embrace shared on the dance floor earlier. I would love to have an exclusive interview,” the voice claims and all three of them turn around to face him and coming to face with nobody other than Finn Collins.

Clarke watches in confusion how the colour drains from her mother’s face while Marcus takes an equal comforting as protective step towards her mother while tightening his grip on his glass.

“Wait, are you the journalist who wrote that article where you interviewed Marcus a couple of months ago?” she frowns, eyes narrowing as she takes a look at the young man standing in front of her, who’s staring at her with a conceited look on his face and his entire posture radiates an air of self-importance.

“The one and only,” he smugly replies.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Clarke murmurs, throwing him a sweet and innocent smile before she takes a step forward while curling her hand into a fist and punching him right in the eye.

“Clarke!” Abby cries out as her eyes widen in shock.

Finn stumbles backwards with a gobsmacked expression on his face, “Why you stupid-”

“Finish that sentence and you’ll have more than a bruised eye,” Marcus snaps while taking a protective stance in front of Clarke.  

“You can’t simply-”

“Oh, I most certainly can. Either you can leave on your own, or I’ll do it for you and trust me, Collins, the second option won’t be pleasant for you,” Marcus hisses.  

At the furious look in the actor’s eye, Finn shrinks slightly back, before turning around and with one final dirty look scurries away. A couple of people that are still glancing their way quickly return to their previous conversations when they receive a scowl from Marcus.

With Collin’s finally gone, Abby turns towards her daughter and immediately grabs her hand so she can make sure she didn’t hurt it.

“Mom, I’m fine. No need to fuss,” Clarke insists, yet she still lets her mother inspect her hand.

“Clarke you just punched someone you never met in his face, of course, I’m going to fuss,” Abby retorts.

“He simply got what he deserved. Writing such vicious lies about you. He’s lucky all I did was hit him in the eye,” she comments, her face completely serious.

“Marcus don’t you have anything to say?”, Abby questions the man who hasn’t said anything after Collins left.

“Only that she beat me to it and that she throws a nice punch,” he says dryly, but there’s a note of pride in his voice.

“ _Marcus_ ,” Abby admonishes him, but there’s some laughter in her voice as she watches how her daughter and Marcus wear an identical grin.  

“Still, whatever he wrote about me, you still shouldn’t have done that Clarke,” Abby persists, while letting her daughter’s hand go.

“You’re my mother, of course, I had to.”

At the protective and matter-of-factly tone in Clarke’s voice, Abby feels tears starting to well in her eyes. She had missed this part of Clarke for so long, it’s such a huge contrast with the cold and dismissive way her daughter had talked to her mere months ago.

“I-,” Abby starts, but quickly falter when her voice comes out all shaky.

Clarke notices how overwhelmed her mother’s getting, so she wraps her arms around her and whispers, “I may have acted like a brat, but I never stopped loving you, mom.”

The both women share a heartfelt hug while Marcus watches them with a content smile on his face.

When Clarke and Abby break apart, the young girl surprises both her mother and Marcus when she immediately pulls him into a quick embrace as well.

“Thank you for writing that letter,” Clarke whispers against his chest, and Marcus feels his heart swell with affection for the young girl before pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“Thank you for reading it, ” he softly replies.

Abby watches how her daughter embraces the man she loves and she can’t remember the last time she felt this happy and absolutely joyous. Just as she shares a tender smile with Marcus, who still has his arms wrapped around Clarke’s shoulders, Vera Lynn starts to sing:

_We’ll meet again, don’t know where don’t know when._

_But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day._

It might not be a sunny day today, but Abby Griffin had everything she has ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND GIVING KUDOS <3


End file.
